


The Moon's Treasure

by Devil_san



Series: The Treasure's Series [1]
Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Marineford Arc, Post-Canon, Post-Marineford, Post-Series, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Marinford.La guerra tra i Pirati e i Marines è quasi giunta alla sua fine e i pirati si stanno ritirando visto che quello che sono venuti a fare è stato fatto.Problema, Pugno di Fuoco è una dannata testa calda, ed è caduto nella trappola di Akainu e ora per salvare suo fratello darà in cambio la sua vita.No, aspetta.Sono appena stati salvati entrambi da Kurosaki Ichigo, lo Shinigami.…No, aspetta di nuovo. Perché diamine lui è qui!?OIchigo si è ritrovato catapultato nel Mondo di One Piece più di vent’anni fa finendo per unirsi alla ciurma dei Pirati Jolly Roger; viaggiando, esplorando, cambiando la storia senza saperlo e venendo adottato come zio da tre tempeste scuoti-mondo senza che gli chiedessero il permesso.Non che si penta di niente di tutto questo.In fin dei conti, loro tre sono il suo Tesoro.





	1. Una pedata in faccia

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: La storia se siete interessati la trovate anche su Efpfanfic e FanFiction.net con lo stesso titolo qui di Ao3.

_**Non Possiedo Bleach o One Piece** _

 

 

 

1

 

 

_Un Era stava finendo._

_I Pirati di_ Barbabianca _e gli Evasi di_ Impel Down  _si stavano finalmente ritirando dopo che_ _ **Mugiwara no Luffy**_ _era riuscito nella difficile impresa di liberare_ _ **Hiken no Ace**_ _, il suo fratellone, dalla piattaforma di esecuzione dopo il suo strabiliante arrivo dalla Inespugnabile Prigione, insieme ai suoi compagni evasi, letteralmente cascando giù dal cielo._

_Con la nave._

_Non dimentichiamoci della dannata nave._

_I due fratelli D. stavano correndo verso la baia per fuggire con una delle tante navi che c'erano, su cui i Marines e i Pirati stavano combattendo con le unghie e con i denti per mantenerne o prenderne il controllo, con_ _**Jinbei** _ _che guardava loro le spalle, mentre_ _**Shirohige** _ _si occupava di coprire la ritirata dei suoi uomini – i suoi figli – anche se i Marines erano dannatamente tenaci e continuavano a perseguire come cani rabbiosi i due giovani Pirati solo per via del sangue che scorreva nelle loro vene._

_In effetti c'era un cane rabbioso che era deciso più che mai a non lasciare i due fuggire da questa isola vivi._ _**Akainu** _ _, il cane rosso come il magma, stava inseguendo i loro passi con una tenacia che un segugio avrebbe invidiato._

_In effetti, il cane bastardo era riuscito a far fermare_ _**Ace** _ _dalla sua corsa, provocandolo, dopo aver insultato pesantemente_ _**Shirohige** _ _, l'unico uomo al mondo che considerava essere suo padre, chiamandolo un vigliacco e codardo._

_E la carogna, dopo essere riuscito a ferire_ _ **Ace**_ _, invece di continuare lo scontro con lui adocchiò_ _ **Luffy**_ _, che era inginocchiato a terra dopo aver perso tutte le forze ora che i_ Tension Hormone _avevano finito il loro effetto e sul punto di raccogliere la_ Vivre Card _di_ _ **Ace**_ _, con la coda dell'occhio e si lanciò verso di lui con un pugno di magma incandescente._

**_Ace_ ** _tese la mano verso il suo fratellino, una supplica disperata sfuggendogli dalle labbra, e in quel momento_ _**Ace** _ _sapeva, sapeva che la sua richiesta non sarebbe mai stata ascoltata, che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a fermare l'inevitabile._

_Nessuno tranne lui._

_Non esitò._

_Non si rammaricò._

_Solo si slanciò in avanti._

 

_…E il mondo trattenne il fiato._

 

 

 

 

«…VOI DUE NON LASCERETE QUESTO POSTO!» affermò Sakazuki, pugno di magma al fianco e Ace in ginocchio ai suoi piedi mentre si riprendeva dal colpo infertogli poco prima proprio dall'Ammiraglio.

«Osserva bene…» pronunziò  _Akainu_  puntando i suoi occhi su Luffy in ginocchio poco distante ora che la fatica finalmente si faceva sentire, e si lanciò verso il suo fratellino con un pugno di magma incandescente.

«…Ehi! Fermati!» gridò Ace rivolto contro Sakazuki, ma sapeva quello che stava per succedere, e senza fermarsi a pensare si lanciò anche lui verso suo fratello.

Luffy ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo da terra, vedersi la morte rovente apparirgli davanti agli occhi prima che-

_Sbang!_

-Sakazuki fosse calciato in faccia, a cui saltarono via svariati denti come una pioggia di lapilli, da una macchia nera volante che passò sopra di lui e Ace che era appena apparso davanti ai suoi occhi pronto a prendere il colpo destinato a Luffy anche se questo lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso nel processo.

Tutti si bloccarono e si girarono a guardare.

Lì, davanti ai due fratelli D., stava un alto uomo dalle ampie vesti neri tradizionali (simili a quelle che si vedevano su Wano), due strane e particolari spade avvolte in bende bianche appese sulla sua persona, la lunga sulla schiena e la corta al fianco, ma la cosa che più colpiva l'occhio erano i lunghi e brillanti cappelli arancioni che adornavano la sua testa, tenuti intrecciati in una morbida treccia alla francese da tre strisce di tessuto.

E gli occhi.

Non dimentichiamoci gli occhi, che brillavano di luce assassina mentre inchiodava con il suo sguardo l'Ammiraglio che aveva osato attentare alla vita di Luffy e Ace.

«Ehi! Bastardo! Come osi attaccare i miei nipotini carini!?» esclamò incazzato il giovane uomo che era appena arrivato, dito puntato contro _Akainu_  e con quest'ultimo slittando sulla pietra di schiena con i denti che rotolavano ai suoi fianchi come fedeli scagnozzi.

Silenzio.

Tutti, ma proprio tutti, trattenevano il fiato in assoluto silenzio aspettando che qualcuno tagliasse la tensione per poter capire  _cosa diamine stesse succedendo._

E soprattutto  _chi diamine è quel tipo!?_

…Aspetta, li ha chiamati  _nipoti!?_

E mentre tutti cominciavano a mostrare tanti diversi tipi di incredulità il silenzio fu spezzato da Ace, che si stava lentamente voltando a guardare l'uomo che li aveva appena salvati, dalla sua posizione davanti a Luffy: «Ichigo- _occhan_  …» sussurrò quietamente, e nel silenzio che si dispiegava sulla piazza quel sussurro rimbombò come un tuono.

«Yoh!» alzò la mano Ichigo in saluto senza però voltarsi verso di loro ma tenendo gli occhi puntati su  _Akainu_  che si stava lentamente rialzando mentre con una mano si massaggiava la mascella dolente: «Felice di rivedervi,  _gaki_.»

Ma qualsiasi discorso stavano per intavolare fu fermato dal grido, piuttosto unanime, di: «Li ha appena chiamati  _Nipoti!?_ »

Mentre qualcun altro gridò sorpreso: «Lo ha chiamato  _Zio!?_ »

Ichigo fece una smorfia al chiasso, e si pulì l'orecchio con il mignolo con espressione annoiata: « _Kami-sama_ , non c'è bisogno di suonare così sorpresi. In questa famiglia le adozioni sono all'ordine del giorno.» informò i presenti che lo guardarono ancor di più a bocca aperta.

«Kurosaki Ichigo…» ringhiò Sakazuki guardandolo con occhi assassini dal suo posto a diverse yard dal gruppetto di tre: «lo  _Shinigami_ …»

«Meeeeh, Sakazuki, devi dirlo per intero per ricordarti chi sono?» sbeffeggiò Ichigo con un finto dito ammonitore e con un sorriso minaccioso: «Vedo che nella vecchiaia sei diventato più smemorato.» finì con un ghigno impertinente allibendo ancor di più i presenti per avere la sfrontatezza di inimicarsi l'ammiraglio più intransigente di tutta la Marina.

Il pensiero di molti fu  ** _è un uomo morto._**

«Aspetta. L'ha chiamato  _Shinigami_?» esclamò un marine presente guardandolo con sempre più crescente orrore ora che lo aveva riconosciuto: «Lo stesso  _Shinigami no Ichigo_ , membro della ciurma del Re dei Pirati e che trafugò il corpo di Gold Roger dopo che fu giustiziato!? » gridò qualcun altro tra i presenti.

«Sì, sì. Sono io. Problemi?» rispose scocciato con un rotei degli occhi.

«Non è invecchiato per niente!» esclamarono tutti con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

«Sempre con questa storia dell'invecchiamento,» brontolò scontento: «anche io invecchio!» affermò petulante ad alta voce perché tutti potessero sentirlo.

« _Ma dove!?_ » gli gridarono contro infuriati come squali.

«Questo è non importante,» affermò Sakazuki: «chiunque si metterà in mezzo alla strada della giustizia verrà eliminato! Soprattutto  _tu,Shinigami no Ichigo!_ » gridò imbestialito mentre caricava contro Ichigo, con tutte le intenzioni a schiacciarlo come una mosca così da poter poi proseguire nella sua caccia ai due fratelli.

« _Tsk!_ »

Stizzito Ichigo si apprestò a sguainare le sue spade ma un ombra scura comparve in quel momento sopra  _Akainu_  e lo  _Shinigami_  non aveva bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere chi era.

In fin dei conti "l'ombra" non si stava minimamente preoccupando di nascondere la sua "presenza".

Sorrise storto.

_Akainu_  ebbe solo il tempo per vedere quel sorrisetto compiaciuto sulla sua faccia che per la seconda volta quel giorno l'Ammiraglio fu colpito senza troppe cerimonie sulla testa.

_Tund!_

Un pugno squamoso rivestito da un duro strato di  _Buso-shoku no Haki_  fu battuto con forza sulla testa dell'Ammiraglio e la macchia blu appena caduta dal cielo si contorse serpentina in un turbine di ali conciate e balzò via non appena il suo bersaglio si schiantò faccia a terra per non essere colpito dalla lava che ne ricopriva il corpo.

Raddrizzando il cilindro sulla sua testa con un sorriso soddisfatto il nuovo giocatore dal lungo cappotto blu entrato in partita si fermò affianco a Ichigo, ritrasformando le sue membra draconiche in quelle da umano che era.

«Bel colpo, Sabo.» si complimentò Ichigo guardando divertito  _Akainu_  che si sollevava nuovamente da terra infuriato.

«Grazie, Ichigo- _occhan_.» rispose Sabo che osservava con soddisfazione il suo operato: «Però c'era davvero bisogno di lasciarmi dietro in quel modo?» chiese scocciato.

«Eri lento.» rispose svogliato senza però mai lasciare gli occhi da Sakazuki: «In questo modo invece abbiamo fatto in tempo.» e dal tono Sabo capì immediatamente l'implicazione dietro le parole dello zio.

Il suo sguardo si oscurò di furia.

Come osavano i marines attentare alla vita dei suoi fratelli?

Qualsiasi discussione che avrebbe potuto iniziare fu interrotta dal grido di detti fratelli: «Sabo!»

«Ehi, fratelli miei!» salutò Sabo girandosi con un sorriso pronto verso le due teste nere: «E' bello rivedervi!» stupendo i presenti a sentire il biondo chiamarli fratelli: «E' stato un po'.»

«Non è il momento di chiacchierare!» esclamò Ichigo mentre adocchiava Sakazuki e sentiva gli altri Marines riprendersi dallo stupore in cui erano caduti dovuti ai continui segreti che venivano rivelati in questo giorno: «Sabo, assicurati in ogni modo di portare via i tuoi fratelli da qui! Io vi coprirò la ritirata!» ordinò sguainando le due Zangetsu dai loro foderi di bende candide mentre un ombra incandescente si stagliava sopra di loro.

Senza aggiungere altro Sabo voltò le spalle al campo di battaglia e ritrasformandosi, grazie al suo  _Akuma no Mi_ , in un lungo e serpentino drago azzurro dalla lunga cresta ossea dorata si caricò sul dorso sia Ace che Luffy, che teneva stretta tra le dita la Vivre Card del fratello, e subito prese a galoppare verso la baia con un Luffy completamente stremato disteso a peso morto di traverso lungo il suo corpo mentre Ace con una mano si assicurava che il loro fratellino non scivolasse giù mentre usava l'altra per tenere lontano i marines che si avvicinavano troppo a loro.

Jinbei intanto copriva la loro ritirata correndo dietro di loro a soli pochi passi di distanza.

Assottigliando lo sguardo Ichigo teneva d'occhio Sakazuki, l'Ammiraglio più deciso al non permettere ai suoi ragazzi di fuggire dall'isola vivi (e che aveva una vendetta personale contro di lui – non è che quella volta intendesse dargli fuoco, manco pensava fosse possibile dare fuoco a un uomo di magma! – e che quindi aveva un motivo in più ora per ucciderli), e in meno di un battito di cuore ebbe una conversazione lampo con gli spiriti della sua  _zanpakuto_.

**_Ne sei sicuro?_**  gli chiese retorico  _Ossan_  mentre  _Shiro_  rideva deliziato alla possibilità di scatenarsi sul campo di battaglia.

**_Certo che ne sono sicuro! Loro sono i miei nipotini!_**  rispose risoluto Ichigo.

**_E allora scateniamoci!_**  Gridò il suo  _hollow_  ridendo maniacalmente.

In un vortice di bianche bende e scintille scure di  _reiatsu_ Ichigo si scagliò con un ruggito contro Sakazuki, ingaggiando battaglia contro di lui tra scintille di lava incandescente e nero metallo prima che  _Fushicou no_ Marco e altri pirati di Barbabianca si unirono allo scontro gridandogli: «Va'! Va' e proteggili! Ci occupiamo noi di lui!»

Con un ultimo colpo con l'impugnatura della spada Ichigo scaraventò Sakazuki ai piedi di  _Shirohige_ , che non perse tempo a colpire l'ammiraglio con un suo pugno ricoperto dal potere dei terremoti per aver osato attaccare il suo figlio prediletto, Ichigo con un passo lampo comparve sopra i suoi tre ragazzi giusto in tempo per contro attaccare con un  _Getsuga Jujisho_  l'ammiraglio  _Kizaru_  che li stava puntando dal cielo.

«Forza! Forza!» li esortò Ichigo anche mentre i tre fratelli superavano con un balzo uno dei tanti marines lì a terra, sconvolto e traballante, come molti suoi compagni, dalle scosse di terremoto che il vecchio pirata aveva scatenato coi suoi colpi e dividendo efficacemente la piazza a metà con un immensa lunga voragine al centro, e con lui muovendosi sopra di loro con le spade rivolta sempre verso i Marines che instancabilmente cercavano di abbattere i tre.

Fu così che vide subito, ancor prima di sentire,  _Kurohige_ sopra a dove un tempo stava fieramente in piedi la piattaforma d'esecuzione e senza voltarsi intimò a Ace quando lo sentì ringhiare con ancor più furia alla vista del traditore: «Non osare! Non osare rendere inutile il sacrificio di  _Shirohige!_ » anche se lui stesso tremava dal desiderio di correre verso quel bastardo schifoso per aver consegnato il suo nipote più anziano ai marines.

Fu così che nei seguenti momenti furono costretti a sentire quel viscido bastardo di Teach gongolare e spiegare a Sengoku il vero motivo per cui era entrato nella Flotta dei Sette e inevitabilmente venire attaccato da un infuriato  _Shirohige_ subito dopo.

Con un peso nel cuore Ichigo guardò come uno degli ultimi grandi pirati di quest'era, attaccato vilmente da quel viscido verme fifone e la sua ciurma, spirare con orgoglio e ritto in piedi ma non prima di aver gridato al mondo intero che  _lo One Piece esiste!_

E il suo bianco e immacolato cappotto da capitano calò a terra rivelando l'orgogliosa schiena immacolata libera da qualsiasi segno di codardia.

Ma la sua attenzione fu ben presto distolta da quello che stava accadendo nella piazza, un maledetto  _Kurohige_ gongolante (un giorno, si ripromise, un giorno lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue stesse mani) che veniva ben presto attaccato sia da  _Genkotsu no_ Garp che  _Hotoke no_ Sengoku, quando notò che finalmente erano giunti vicino alla baia, anche se  _Aokiji_ , lo stronzo, congelò nuovamente il mare costringendoli a cercare un'altra nave da quella che avevano intenzione di usare.

Con stizza scagliò un  _Getsuga Tensho_  contro Kuzan, ma i suoi momenti di distrazione gli costarono caro. Senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse l'Ammiraglio di magma spuntò da sottoterra in un fiume di lava puntando contro i tre fratelli.

Buona cosa che Ivankov, Inazuma e Jimbei erano lì, grazie ai loro sforzi si riuscì a guadagnare abbastanza secondi perché Ichigo si liberasse dei suoi avversari correnti, moscerini fastidiosi come le loro altrettanto pallottole ronzanti, e saltare tra  _Akainu_  e i tre fratelli per bloccare l'immenso pugno di magma incandescente, anche se non riuscì a bloccare completamente il colpo e la lava che gocciolava dal corpo dell'ammiraglio finì per ustionare i suoi tre nipotini, più in basso, malamente.

Al sentire le grida di dolore dei suoi nipoti Ichigo si scagliò contro l'Ammiraglio con un ruggito furente e terrificante e viscerale di: « ** _Sakazuki!_** »

In un esplosione di  _reiatsu_ nero e bianco la sfocatura che lo  _Shinigami_ diventò agli occhi di marine e pirati si scontrò contro  _Akainu_  con la potenza di un maremoto e l'Ammiraglio si ritrovò, a causa della velocità con cui si muoveva il suo avversario, a riuscire a parare a malapena i fendenti delle spade che affogate da onde rabbiose di  _reiatsu_  squarciavano il suo magma (e anche se sulla pelle non mostrava chi sa quali danni  _Akainu_  accusava i colpi poiché le lesioni erano più profonde di quelle inferte normalmente anche dagli utilizzatori di  _Haki_ , erano ferite che squarciavano lo spirito), a evitare il lungo corno bianco apparso sul lato della testa dello  _Shinigami_  (e l'occhio, il suo occhio sinistro non aveva più niente di umano) che in qualche modo gli permetteva di scagliare fasci di energia rossa in maniera simile a  _Kizaru_ quando attaccava con i suoi raggi di luce e la nera ala di pura energia emersa sul lato destro e con cui ogni volta lo spadaccino cercava di decapitarlo ogni singola volta che il suo collo era alla giusta altezza per tale manovra.

Come se i continui tentativi con le sue spade non fossero già abbastanza.

Ma Ichigo si era stufato di pensare a giusto e sbagliato, corretto e scorretto, se ne fregava altamente di queste insignificanti (al momento) nozioni, semplicemente quell'ultimo attacco contro i suoi nipoti era stata l'ultima goccia e lo  _Shinigami_  aveva deciso di non trattenersi più e al diavolo il combattimento onorevole.

Il cane bastardo aveva tentato per l'ennesima volta di uccidere i suoi nipoti.

Non si meritava nessun tipo di considerazione da parte sua.

E anche  _Shiro e Ossan_ erano d'accordo.

Perché il bastardo aveva osato ferire la preziosa famiglia del loro possessore e per tale offesa si sarebbero assicurati con il loro potere che il cane pazzo non ne sarebbe uscito vivo da questa guerra.

Con un rabbioso urlo da battaglia tagliò di lungo il dorso dell'uomo di magma, una barra netta di sangue che costrinse l'Ammiraglio a indietreggiare se non voleva essere fatto a pezzi dalla seconda oscillazione della spada più piccola che comparve come uno spettro a pochi millimetri dal collo e per poco non gli staccò la testa di netto ma che, sfortunatamente, lo graffiò solamente.

Con furia continuò a tentare di uccidere brutalmente  _Akainu_  ma quando notò  _Kizaru_  puntare con i suoi poteri di luce contro il sottomarino in cui, anche in tutta questa confusione, era riuscito a sentire gridare sia da marines che pirati che i suoi tre nipoti si erano rifugiati lì a fatica insieme a Jinbei in ordine di poter scappare da questo massacro, scagliò via con un colpo imbevuto di  _reiatsu_  Sakazuki verso i comandanti di Barbabianca che subito si posizionarono perché dovesse prima sconfiggere tutti loro prima che potesse tentare di inseguire i tre giovani pirati in fuga e saltò tra il sottomarino e l'ammiraglio di luce.

« _Bakudo #81: Danku!_ » esclamò e tra lo stupore generale apparve una barriera semi-trasparente che si frappose tra l'attacco dell'ammiraglio e lo  _Shinigami_  che guardava truce la stupida scimmia scintillante, e la barriera non mostrò un singolo segno di rottura nonostante la potenza dell'attacco.

Senza aspettare che Borsalino potesse aprir bocca per commentare, i commenti della dannata scimmia gialla Ichigo li trovava da sempre molto aggravanti, lo  _Shinigami_  ingaggiò battaglia con il più indolente dei tre ammiragli e anche se sentì un giovane Marines gridare: «Adesso basta!» e richiedere che questo inutile bagno di sangue si fermasse non poteva fare niente di più che ascoltare con un orecchio distratto perché il bastardo in completo giallo era davvero veloce come la luce quando si decideva a combattere seriamente.

Stufo del combattimento con la scimmia dalla faccia idiota pugnalò  _Kizaru_  alla spalla con la lama più piccola e lanciò in contemporanea la lama maggiore di Zangetsu contro il pugno alzato di  _Akainu_  quando notò che stava per uccidere senza pietà un giovane marines dai capelli rosa, lo stesso marines che aveva chiesto che il conflitto si fermasse, solo perché 'intralciava la giustizia.'

_Tund!_

La potenza del colpo di  _Akainu_  rimbombò come un tuono nell'isola contro la lama della sciabola di  _Akagami no_ Shanks che parava il pugno incandescente diretto al marine dai capelli rosa e la grande spada nera si infilzava, non un attimo più tardi, con forza nel braccio di magma piantandosi nel ghiaccio e portando in ginocchio l'orgoglioso Ammiraglio con la sua dannata giustizia assoluta.

Con un movimento veloce Ichigo estrasse la piccola Zangestu dalla ferita appena inferta a  _Kizaru_  e senza perdere un attimo incantò  _Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku_ bloccando efficacemente l'ammiraglio Borsalino dal poter fare un atto offensivo di qualsiasi tipo.

Almeno per il momento.

«Sono venuto a mettere fine a questa guerra!» Ichigo sentì gridare lo  _Yonko_  mentre si lasciava cadere giù più a livello del terreno ed estraeva in un movimento fulmineo la grande Zangetsu da  _Akainu_ e scagliandolo lontano contro un cumulo di macerie nello stesso istante di estrazione con una pedata ben piazzata nello sterno.

Con sguardo torvo, da affianco alla sua posizione con  _Akagami_ , sfidava con lo sguardo chiunque che avesse osato sfidare le parole del giovane  _Yonko_. Fu felice di vedere che la maggior parte delle persone si erano tutte fermate, anche se alcune sembrava estremamente desiderose di continuare questa inutile e sanguinosa guerra.

Nessuno osò davvero sfidare le sue parole.

Anche quando Buggy, convinto da Shanks alla prospettiva di una mappa del tesoro, andò a consegnare il cappello per cui era diventato tanto famoso Luffy al Capitano Chirurgo che aveva preso con sé i tre fratelli e Jinbei nessuno fece un gesto, come se tutti fossero stati congelati sul posto da  _Kuzan_  quando Shanks avesse fatto la sua comparsa, ma  _Akainu,_  come il cane che era che non mollava mai l'osso non importa cosa, istigò i suoi compagni Ammiragli a tentare un ultimo attacco contro il sottomarino che si immergeva velocemente nelle profondità dell'oceano.

Irritato Ichigo lanciò in contemporanea due  _Getsuga Tensho_  a parare gli attacchi, la lama più grande occupandosi del ghiaccio che  _Aokiji_ stava creando sotto la superficie dell'oceano e disintegrandolo prima che potesse estendersi troppo in profondità mentre con la lama più piccola creò una nera parete di pura energia che assorbì come se niente fosse la pioggia di luce che  _Kizaru_  aveva fatto discendere su di loro dall'alto.

E finalmente, quando Shanks sfidò gli irriducibili a continuare a combattere  _contro di lui e la sua ciurma_ , finalmente la battaglia si calmò abbastanza perché tutti gli schieramenti presenti si ritirassero, i feriti soccorsi e i morti compianti.

Ma solo quando l'Ammiraglio della Flotta, Sengoku, dichiarò a gran voce: «La Guerra..! E' Finita..!» che il sipario della più grande guerra combattuta durante la 'Grande Era dei Pirati' finalmente calò giù lasciando il suo segno indelebile nella storia.

Ichigo si permise finalmente di sospirare di sollievo.

Dopo giorni passati in ansia per la sorte dei suoi nipoti tirati in ballo solo per soddisfare il malato piacere di sangue e morte di quelli che stavano in cima a governare su questo mondo, schifosi e paurosi vecchi codardi, Ichigo si mise a disposizione dei feriti.

Sarà conosciuto da tutti come  _Shinigami_  ma era pur sempre anche un dottore.

Solenne osservò il corpo del vecchio  _Shirohige_  venire portato via, e anche se sapeva che il mondo festeggiava per la vittoria dei Marines sapeva che in verità gli equilibri di forza mondiali erano appena stati completamente sconvolti e i tempi che sarebbero ben presto seguiti a questa guerra sarebbero stati pieni di lacrime e sangue.

Era stata una degna morte per un uomo del calibro di Edward Newgate, meglio conosciuto in tutto il mondo come  _Shirohige_ , spesa fino all'ultimo secondo per proteggere i suoi figli e il loro futuro come il buon padre che era, e l'unica consolazione che gli confortava il cuore anche mentre stava in piedi tra i feriti e i morti era che tutti e tre i suoi nipoti erano al sicuro e navigando velocemente lontano da questa terra di lacrime e sangue (e che Luffy fosse finito nelle mani di un dottore capace, lui sarà stato distratto durante la battaglia – la salvaguardia dei suoi nipoti era la sua prima priorità – ma Zangetsu non perse tempo a riferirgli quello che era successo intorno a lui mentre lui impegnava un ammiraglio dopo l'altro. Il  _Shi no Gekai_ , per chi sa quale strano motivo conosciuto solo a lui, aveva deciso di aiutarli. Si sarebbe sicuramente preso cura delle ferite dei suoi nipoti, la sua fama come chirurgo era ben nota in tutti i mari e ben meritata).

Riuscì anche a salutare da lontano il vecchio Garp (alla fine in una delle tante visite del vecchio marine erano finiti per incrociarsi. Buona cosa che, anche se pazzo, Garp era in fin dei conti un uomo buono e giusto) che ricambiò prima che Ichigo si imbarcasse sulla Red Force.

Finalmente ebbe la possibilità di avere un attimo di pace dopo giorni di tensione spesi in una folle corsa per riuscire a raggiungere in tempo Marinford; e finalmente scambiare due parole con il giovane mozzo che aveva conosciuto sulla Oro Jackson e che ora era diventato un grande e potente e rispettato pirata.

«Ehilà, marmocchio!» salutò per lo stupore generale della ciurma più qualche comandante di Barbabianca, che erano saliti a bordo per scortare il corpo del loro vecchio capitano e pianificare le logistiche per il funerale e tutto il resto, per come apostrofò lo  _Yonko_ : «Vedo che ne hai fatto di strada dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto!» e scompigliandogli i capelli con un sorriso allegro.

Scocciato Shanks scacciò la mano dalla sua testa prima di brontolare: «E' bello rivederti, Ichigo- _san_.»

Il sorriso dello  _Shinigami_  si fece un tocco più affezionato: «Yeah, è bello…»

Con un sorriso si rivolse verso la ciurma del Rosso e con un leggero cenno del capo: «Grazie per esservi presi cura di questo combina-guai. So che deve essere stato faticoso evitare che si uccidesse da solo in qualche modo strampalato.» li ringraziò mentre tutti sorrisero imbarazzati a tali parole.

Benn parlò a nome della ciurma: «Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarci. Sarà un po' idiota-»

« _Benn!_ » gridò offeso Shanks al suo Primo Ufficiale.

Lui fece finta di non aver sentito: «-ma è pur sempre il nostro Capitano.»

Ichigo canticchiò di gola in accordo, felice che il giovane mozzo che aveva conosciuto tutti quegli anni fa avesse trovato tali uomini leali.

Con un ultima pacca sulle spalle: «Hai trovato una buona ciurma. Ne sono felice.» si diresse verso  _Fushicou no_ Marco che guardava la loro interazione interessato (il biondo era finalmente riuscito a smettere di versare lacrime o forse non ne aveva più da versare) ma che non si spostava dal corpo del suo  _Oyaji_  coperto da un grande telo bianco, seguito da  _Akagami_.

« _Fushicou no_  Marco.» salutò educato.

« _Shinigami no_  Ichigo.  _Akagami no_  Shanks. Grazie per poco fa.»

«Non c'è niente da ringraziare.» contradisse Shanks con un suo solito sorriso.

«Concordo col monello qui» concordò Ichigo guadagnandosi un mugugno da parte di  _Akagami_  ad essere chiamato 'monello': «Era la giusta cosa da fare, senza contare che entrambi di noi avevamo i nostri stessi motivi per immischiarci in questa guerra.»

_Fushicou_  si prese un attimo per considerare le loro parole prima di accettarle per poi chiedere incuriosito rivolto verso lo  _Shinigami_ : «Così… Tu sei lo zio di Ace,  _Mugiwara_  e quel biondo con cui sei arrivato?»

Lui sorrise orgoglioso: «Yeah.» il suo sorriso si arricciò un po' più divertito: «E quel biondo come lo hai chiamato tu è un pezzo grosso dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria.» rivelò tra lo stupore generale: «E stavolta non riuscirà a evitarsi un manifesto di taglia nonostante già tutti i guai famosi che ha combinato per conto dei Rivoluzionari.» rivelò allegro prima di scuotere la testa in falsa commiserazione: «Povero Sabo.» ridacchiò di gusto alla prospettiva della faccia del biondo quando sarebbero uscite le nuove taglie.

E già, non vedeva l'ora di vedere i nuovi manifesti di taglia di quei tre.

Le taglie sarebbero sicuramente aumentate per i due corvini e Sabo stavolta non sarebbe riuscito ad evitare di finire con una taglia ufficiale rilasciata dal Governo Mondiale sulla sua testa.

Sorrise contento già al solo pensiero.

Quei ragazzi avrebbero messo sottosopra il mondo.

Stavano  _già_  mettendo sottosopra il mondo.

Che prospettiva meravigliosa.

Scuotendo la testa divertito Marco voltò la testa verso il mare: «Ora l'unica cosa che manca sarebbe scoprire come sta Ace, …e i suoi fratelli.» rifletté il nuovo capitano della restante ciurma di Barbabianca con una nota di preoccupazione.

«Non angosciarti troppo.» gli consigliò Ichigo incrociando le braccia con un sorriso rassicurante: «Stanno bene.» rivolgendo anche lui la testa verso il mare: «In questo momento si staranno dirigendo verso la sicurezza,» lo  _Shinigami_  poteva sentire forti e costanti, anche da qui, i  _reiatsu_ dei suoi indomiti nipoti, una rassicurazione che calmava i suoi stessi nervi come un balsamo: «e non appena ho parola che la via è sicura accompagnerò un piccolo gruppo di voi a vederli.»

Una piccola farfalla nera a coda di rondine comparve come per magia sulla sua mano.

«Ace sarà felicissimo di rivedervi.»

Delicatamente, si alzò in volo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**  
>  **Hiken no Ace:**  Ace Pugno di Fuoco  
>  **Mugiwara no Luffy:**  Luffy Cappello di Paglia  
>  **Akagami no Shanks:**  Shanks 'Cappelli Rossi' il Rosso  
>  **Fushicou no Marco:**  Marco la Fenice  
>  **Shirohige:**  Barbabianca  
>  **Akainu:**  Cane Rosso  
>  **Kizaru:**  Scimmia Gialla  
>  **Aokiji:**  Fagiano Blu  
>  **Haki:**  Ambizione  
>  **Buso-shoku no Haki:**  Ambizione dell'Armatura  
>  **Akuma no Mi:**  Frutto del Diavolo  
>  **Kurohige:**  Barbanera  
>  **Yonko:**  Imperatore  
>  **Oyaji:**  Padre  
>  **Shi no Gekai:**  Chirurgo della Morte  
>  **Genkotsu no Garp:**  Garp il Pugno  
>  **Hotoke no Sengoku:**  Sengoku il Buddha  
>  **Shinigami no Ichigo:**  Ichigo 'Dio della Morte' lo Shinigami  
>  **Shiro:**  Bianco  
>  **Ossan:** Vecchio  
>  **Zangetsu:** Luna Tagliente  
>  **Getsuga Jujisho:**  Colpo Incrociato della Zanna di Luna  
>  **Getsuga Tensho:**  Zanna di Luna che perfora i cieli  
>  **Occhan:**  zio  
>  **Gaki:**  monello  
>  **Kami-sama:**  Dio come in Sant'Iddio  
>  **Reiatsu:**  Energia spirituale  
>  **Zanpakuto:**  spada mieti-anime  
>  **Bakudo #81: Danku**  - Kido Difensivo 81 Spazio Proibito  
>  **Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku**  - Kido Difensivo 63 Catena intrecciata immobilizzante
> 
> **Note:**  
>  E questo è il mio contributo per i vent'anni di One Piece con un pizzico piccante di Bleach in mezzo. Perchè ammettiamolo, Ichigo come zio di quei tre ...spassoso. Soprattutto visto come i loro caratteri sicuramente finirebbero per scontrarsi e tenendo conto che nessuno di loro ha molta fortuna a stare fuori dai guai le loro avventure sono sempre all'ordine del giorno.  
>  E poi diciamocelo chi non ha mai voluto dare un calcio in faccia ad Akainu?  
>  Un momento d'oro.  
>  E qui chiudo momentaneamente il sipario, ci vediamo il prossimo mese per la seconda parte della storia un interludio passato a ricordare momenti del passato.
> 
> _Ja ne!_  


	2. Ricordi al gusto di luna

 

2

 

 

 

«Dunque… Da dove iniziare…» pensò ad alta voce Ichigo mentre guardava le volute di fumo alzarsi dal suo  _kiseru_  in spirali delicate verso le rosate nuvole del crepuscolo. Seduto al centro tra il gran miscuglio che erano le ciurme del Rosso, Barbabianca e le sue alleate ponderava da dove incominciare la storia di come aveva incontrato quei tre scavezzacolli che gli era stata richiesta dai pirati dopo essersi scolati grandi quantità di sakè e liquori vari per aiutarli a non pensare, anche se solo per un momento, a tutti i compagni caduti nella guerra.

Lo  _Shinigami_ , seduto tra Shanks e Marco (che era diventato  _de facto_  il nuovo capitano dei Pirati di Barbabianca) che lo guardavano con interesse (come tutti gli altri presenti), si prese il suo tempo per raccogliere le parole giuste per raccontare gli eventi.

Tutti i presenti pendevano dalle sue labbra poiché questo pirata, questo giovane che non era cambiato poi molto dalla foto comparsa più di vent'anni fa nei manifesti di taglia, era considerato una leggenda che rasentava il mito.

Perché lui era un dannato fantasma.

Nel senso che le persone che potevano dire di averlo incontrato ma soprattutto  _parlato e interagito_  con lui al di fuori di un combattimento si potevano contare sulle dita della mano (e dei piedi visto che era già passati due decadi da quando il suo primo manifesto di taglia era stato pubblicato).

Perché l'unica volta in cui lui ha causato un incidente, di proposito, fu solo una volta per quanto tutto il mondo (ed erano inclusi il mondo criminale, piratesco, economico ecc. ecc.) ne era consapevole.

E detto incidente accadde il giorno in cui Gol D. Roger fu giustiziato a Logue Town. O forse sarebbe meglio dire  _subito dopo_  che fu giustiziato.

Quel giorno è si ricordato come il giorno che diede il via alla Grande Era della Pirateria ma su una nota a parte, un aneddoto che viene sussurrato agli angoli delle strade e nelle sere scure davanti al fuoco, è che quel giorno fu il giorno in cui il primo manifesto di taglia di Kurosaki Ichigo trovò motivo per essere stampato grazie alla prodezza che fece in quel giorno di pioggia.

E che prodezza fece quel giorno. Fu così umiliante per i Marines che ancora oggi negano che sia successo.

Il problema è che quando c'è una folla di persone venute a vedere l'esecuzione del Re dei Pirati, di cui molti sono giornalisti e criminali e pirati famosi o che presto lo sarebbero stati, e ancora lì giusto in prima fila per vedere tutta la vicenda succedere è un po' difficile che le persone accettino la verità approvata dal Governo Mondiale.

Soprattutto perché il suo arrivo è stato impossibile da non notare.

Quando tu cadi giù dal cielo giusto giusto sulla piattaforma in cui è stato giustiziato il Re dei Pirati nell'esatto momento in cui inizia a piovere e atterri su di essa proprio quando un tuono tuona dietro di te illuminando la tua entrata in scena come se fosse una dannata storia di fantasmi è un po' difficile che tu non venga notato.

Non che ci avesse provato.

Il suono dell'atterraggio era stato così assordante che ancora oggi i cittadini di Logue Town giurano e spergiurano che si sentì fino all'entrata della città.

E così, dopo aver catturato l'attenzione di tutti i presenti con la sua memorabile entrata in scena aveva buttato giù i due boia dalla piattaforma con due ben assestati pugni in faccia, avvolto con estrema cura il corpo di Roger in un grande telo bianco e prendendolo tra le braccia saltò giù dalla piattaforma giù nella piazza dove la folla, sotto shock, si era divisa al suo passaggio come si fa a un corteo funebre e le due ali lo aveva guardato in sorpreso silenzio come se un fantasma stesse passando tra di loro mentre lui, solenne, camminava in mezzo a loro con passo calmo e lento.

Quando era giunto alla fine della piazza un marines che era riuscito finalmente a recuperare la voce gli aveva gridato contro, con tono offeso e ostile,  _cosa diamine pensava di fare_  e lui aveva risposto in tono mortalmente calmo e serio che aveva fatto tutti arretrare dall'aura pericolosa che stava emettendo.

_«Mi chiedi cosa diamine sto facendo, marine? Sto facendo il mio dovere di Shinigami, ecco cosa diamine sto facendo! Mi assicuro che il mio Capitano abbia una degna sepoltura e né tu né nessun altro mi impedirà di farlo!»_

Il, per mancanza di un termine migliore, massacro che seguì a queste parole sono ancora ricordate come una delle più umilianti e disastrose disfatte che la Marina e il Governo Mondiale avevano subito negli ultimi cento anni.

Perché… a pedate.

Lo  _Shinigami_  aveva sconfitto i vari plotoni di marines – tra cui diversi contrammiragli (come altri di grado minore) venuti ad assicurarsi che nessuno tentasse qualcosa del genere (anche se non si aspettavano proprio questo) che proprio in quel momento stava succedendo – dando a destra e sinistra pedate in faccia, e lasciando l'impronta del piede sul muso dei poveri sfigati, come se stesse distribuendo caramelle.

Come se fosse la cosa più facile del mondo.

Come se fosse la cosa più ovvia da fare quando hai le braccia occupate.

Come se fosse la cosa più naturale di tutte le reazioni istintive prendere a calci in faccia qualcuno (se solo sapessero…).

E nonostante le censure che apportò il Governo Mondiale sugli articoli di giornale della sua fuga con il corpo di Gol D. Roger la storia si diffuse comunque in gran fretta, insieme a quella della morte del Re dei Pirati, per tutti i quattro mari.

Dopo quel giorno Kurosaki Ichigo, oltre ad aver rivelato con orgoglio al mondo di aver fatto parte della ciurma pirata più famosa del mondo, si era guadagnato una grossa taglia sulla testa, che con gli anni era andata solo ad aumentare per tutte le imprese e incidenti – alcuni davvero assurdi – che aveva causato negli anni, insieme al soprannome di  _Shinigami_.

Ed era così che era iniziata la sua leggenda.

E ora, detta leggenda, stava per rivelare loro un mistero che tutti si stavano chiedendo da ore.

Come diamine era diventato zio di quei tre?

Lo  _Shinigami_  prese un ultima boccata dal suo  _kiseru_ , batté il cannello sul posacenere posato affianco a lui richiamando tutta l'attenzione su di sé: «Immagino che dall'inizio sia la scelta migliore.» rimuginò con gli occhi posati sulla cenere fumante che sfrigolava di rosso, grigio e nero. Alzò gli occhi e guardò calmo il suo pubblico: «Dunque, la prima volta che incontrai Ace, Sabo e Luffy fu circa dieci anni fa. Ero finalmente giunto nell'East Blue dopo lunghi giorni di viaggio dal North Blue e quando li incontrai ero stanco, di pessimo umore e pronto a ridurre a fette anche il  _Tenryubito_  che ero venuto a… 'importunare' visto che avevo perso una scommessa con… qualcuno.» finì vago, prima che sussultò e poi girò il suo sguardo accigliato verso le sue spade che ora che lo notavano non erano più come prima durante la guerra. Se prima erano nere come la pece e ricordavano dei coltelli da cucina sovradimensionati ora erano due regolari katane, rispettivamente una  _nodachi_  e una  _kodachi_  per essere precisi.

Con un brontolio scontento, e qui tutti avrebbero voluto sapere cosa diamine era appena successo (tranne  _Akagami_  che stava ridendo da dietro la sua coppa di sakè con sguardo saputo), si girò nuovamente verso il suo pubblico con un cipiglio irritato: «Comunque, tornando alla storia, arrivo sull'isola profondamente frustrato e una delle prime cose che vedo, a mo' di beffardo saluto di benvenuto è un mucchio schifoso di pirati della peggior specie prendersela con tre bambini, colpendoli, pugnalandoli e pure sparandogli mentre un nobile capeggiava il tutto con aria sprezzante e disgustata.»

Non ci volle molto per i pirati assemblati intorno a capire le implicazioni dietro quelle parole e non ci volle molto perché le loro voci si alzassero in rivolta al pensiero che (anche se a quel tempo ancora non li conoscevano) ai tre fratelli – che erano amici, compagni, alleati,  _nakama_  e  _famiglia_ – qualcuno aveva osato far del male.

E le sue parole seguenti non fecero altro che alimentare la loro indignazione per conto dei tre, che non erano qui ma lontani (e si spera vivi e in via di guarigione), e le voci dei pirati promettevano vendetta contro chi avesse osato attaccarli allora: «Sì, è proprio quello che pensate, signori miei. I tre bambini malmenati che vidi a terra quel giorno erano proprio Ace, Sabo e Luffy.»

Il baccano che i pirati fecero a sentir confermare i loro sospetti affogarono tutti gli altri suoni per diversi minuti e fu solo quando si furono un poco calmati, così che Ichigo non fosse costretto a urlare per farsi sentire, che Marco chiese ansioso da dietro quella sua maschera di pigra e languida noia: «Cosa hai fatto allora, yoi?»

Lo  _Shinigami_  sorrise mostrando tutti i denti, come un teschio maligno: «Cosa ho fatto? Ho mostrato a quei schifosi merdosi avidi bastardi qual era il loro posto nel mondo.»

«E…?» chiese Shanks sporgendosi in avanti, già credendo come questo sarebbe andata a finire.

Il suo sorriso di autocompiacimento si fece ancora più pericoloso intorno al suo  _kiseru_ : «Non sono sopravvissuti all'incontro.»

_Con faccia disgustata Ichigo camminava tra le montagne di rifiuti che giacevano sporche e arrugginite e marce e puzzolenti peggio delle uova marce scadute da almeno tre mesi o di uno stabilimento chimico lasciato a fermentare da_ Kami _solo sa quando. Lo_ shinigami _storse il naso e continuò a muoversi prudente, perché non aveva voglia di infilzarsi un piede con l'unica dannata siringa di questo postaccio (anche se era più probabile che sarebbe stato l'ago a rompersi prima che riuscire a bucargli la pelle), e velocemente (perché l'odore lo stava uccidendo) verso le bianche immacolate mura del Regno di Goa dove aveva intenzione di affittare una camera per almeno un mese nell'albergo più decente e con prezzi non da strozzino per tutto il tempo che ci voleva perché il tre volte dannato_ Tenryubito _giungesse sull'isola, lui potesse ripulirgli la nave di tutti i suoi averi e informazioni utili e finalmente lasciare questo schifo di regno e tornare a vagare per i quattro Blue come gli pareva e piaceva._

_…E la prossima volta cercherà di ricordarsi perché non è mai una buona idea fare scommesse con Zangetsu (entrambi di loro), perché lo costringono sempre ad andare in luoghi che proprio non ha proprio voglia di visitare. Non importa che hanno avuto una sensazione e che sarebbe una buona idea andare lì per chi sa quale oscuro e orribile motivo, non aveva voglia di vedere la faccia di un altro di quei snob e brutti e_ con ancora il moccio nel naso _dei Nobili Mondiali per almeno tutta la prossima era!_

_(Il problema era che se andava avanti così sarebbe stato costretto a fare una visitina a Marijoa per scoprire se avevano le informazioni che desiderava su mondi paralleli e possibili viaggi extra-dimensionali, e il futuro non splendeva brillantemente a tale prospettiva, ma prima di essere costretto a fare quello avrebbe dieci volte preferito fare irruzione in una base marine e parlare con Vegapunk o rintracciare Nico Robin e chiederle di insegnargli a leggere i Poignee Griffe. Ma al momento non era ancora così disperato, quindi tali piani potevano aspettare)._

_E tali pensieri ovviamente lo portarono a pensare alla sua casa perduta, del motivo per cui errava per tutto il pianeta peggio di un monaco girovago in cerca di informazioni e teorie, e del fatto che anche dopo già oltre dieci anni era ancora qui e non già a casa._

_Certo,_ Soul Society _e_ Seiretei _erano solo la sua seconda casa – Karakura sarebbe sempre stata la sua prima e dove la sua famiglia (che aveva raggiunto i bisnipoti) e amici risiedevano – ma dannazione gli mancavano tutti i suoi amici_ Shinigami _e andare a testa a testa con Rukia, discutere come due adolescenti con Renji, battibeccare con Shinji, osservare con estremo e non poco orrore Kisuke dare vita al suo prossimo progetto sulla sua lunghissima lista, prendere in giro Toshiro e Byakuya e tutti gli altri che con i loro vizi e comportamenti al limite dell'assurdo ma che con i loro stranezze avevano creato un luogo che si sentiva come casa e pace dopo tutto lo schifo che aveva dovuto passare negli ultimi centottant'anni._

_E ovviamente, pensò massaggiandosi il ponte del naso frustrato, il suo essere qui era ovviamente colpa di Kisuke. Be', per essere giusti era colpa di Kurotsuchi e Kisuke aveva cercato di evitare che la Dodicesima Divisione venisse fatta saltare in aria – di nuovo – ma be', la Dodicesima Divisione non era esplosa ma Ichigo non era stato così fortunato._

_…Se mai riuscirà a tornare a casa il dannato clown era morto._

Kami _, oltre dieci anni qui, e ora gli mancavano pure i combattimenti 'amichevoli' tra lui e Grimmjov o Kenpachi._

_…E questo era preoccupante._

_In effetti era preoccupante come la vista che gli si parò davanti quando alzò lo sguardo al sentire voci alterate, alcune disperate e altre …arroganti e sprezzanti._

_I suoi occhi si assottigliarono con_ **_estremo dispiacere_ _._ **

_Un nobile altezzoso che parlava sdegnoso ai due bambini per terra, mentre un terzo teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra mentre tutta la sua postura gridava a pieni polmoni pura miseria, e i delinquenti, o forse i pirati di cui aveva intravisto la nave quando era arrivato sull'isola dato come era vestito quello che sembrava in carica del gruppo di brutti ceffi (non che il nobile fosse poi chissà quanto meglio), se la ridevano dello stato in cui erano i bambini; e visto che il suo udito era eccellente non ebbe problemi a sentire quello che stavano dicendo e di conseguenza fargli montare una rabbia distruttiva nel petto più continuava a sentirli parlare._

_Ora anche le sue labbra si assottigliarono con_ **_estremo dispiacere_ _._ **

_Sapeva, Ichigo ben sapeva, che anche in questo mondo non tutti i pirati potevano essere come Capitano Roger che era stato così gentile di prenderlo con sé sulla Oro Jackson e spiegargli (più come fu Rayleigh-san a farlo) tutto quello che bisognava sapere su questo mondo dopo che si fu risvegliato su Raftel dopo il disastroso incidente che l'aveva spedito qui._

_Certo il suo primo incontro con il suo futuro Capitano e ciurma non era stato dei migliori – tu non puoi aspettarti un calmo risveglio da un tipo trovato a terra svenuto e malconcio che sembrava che una tempesta lo avesse flagellato per giorni, sbattuto come una bambola di pezza su un numero imprecisato di scogli e poi lasciato ad affogare su una riva popolata da piranha – ed era del tutto giustificata la sua reazione a vedere un orda di uomini sudati e puzzolenti alleggiare sopra di lui come se fosse la cosa più strana e incomprensibile che avessero mai visto._

_Certo Capitan Roger aveva liquidato le sue sentite e sincere e imbarazzate scuse con un gesto noncurante della mano e un sorriso facile ma ancora oggi Ichigo quando pensava a quel giorno non poteva fare a meno di chiedere mentalmente scusa a Roger per aver tentato di infilzarlo con Zangetsu._

_Ma ora non era il momento di rievocare vecchi ricordi agrodolci, questo momento era uno che bisognava spenderlo facendo attenzione ai suoi dintorni e in particolare al gruppo di adulti che stava tormentando i tre ragazzini._

_E quello che stava vedendo e sentendo non gli piaceva neanche un po'. Neppure un po'._

_No, sentire il nobile minacciare il biondino (il suo stesso figlio a quanto pareva), e ordinare con fare annoiato ai pirati lì presenti (feccia della peggior specie), di uccidere i due corvini solo perché secondo lui erano i responsabili del fatto che il biondo fosse fuggito di casa non era qualcosa che trovava per nulla piacevole._

_Bugie, tutte bugie le parole che uscivano dalla bocca del nobile, proprio come il ragazzino stava gridando contro il suo genitore._  
_…E a quanto pareva il biondino era disposto a sacrificare la sua libertà per salvare i suoi "fratelli" ._

_**Mi piace lo spirito di quel ragazzo,**  _ _commentò meditativo_ Ossan _mentre guardava attraverso i suoi occhi la scena davanti a sé._  
_Ichigo annuì mentalmente in accordo._

**_Sì, non male,_** _commentò_ Shiro _senza derisione nelle sue parole, e venendo da lui era un grande complimento,_ ** _almeno questo qui non ha gli istinti protettivi suicidi di King idiota._**

**_Ohi! Non sono così male!_ ** _protestò Ichigo offeso._

_**Sì invece,**  _ _fu la piatta risposta del suo hollow._

_Con un brontolio oltraggiato tornò a guardare per terra, visto che aveva deciso di mettere il broncio per un momento e guardare il letamaio ai suoi piedi era un buon modo per provare che_ Shiro _non aveva ragione ma per la non sorpresa di nessuno non funzionò, soprattutto perché_ Ossan  _a tale comportamento completamente_ ** _non_** _infantile (aveva passato troppi decadi con Kisuke, Shinji e tutti gli altri suoi amici shinigami perché certi tratti comportamentali si attaccassero alla sua psiche. Senza contare poi i suoi geni Shiba) gli mandò lungo il loro collegamento mentale onde di 'per nulla impressionato e lui per una volta ha completamente ragione (e questo fece guadagnare ad_ Ossan _un indignato verso offeso da_ Shiro _)' aggravando di diversi gradi il suo broncio non broncio, giusto in tempo per vedere il biondino dirigersi verso lo spocchioso nobile mentre uno dei corvini a terra urlava per lui di fermarsi e di fuggire che loro due se la sarebbero comunque cavata._

_La scena era molto toccante e piena di lacrime di commozione e disperazione (Ichigo può attestare questo. Per sua immensa sfortuna tutte le sue amiche_ shinigami _pensavano che lui fosse un ottimo compagno per passare le serate a guardare le più sdolcinate e strappalacrime soap opera dell'ultimo millennio e per il suo orrore hanno finito per trascinare in tali sessioni di tortura tutti i suoi amici umani non combattenti –_ ** _per l'onore e la libertà!_** _Una voce beffarda che assomigliava incredibilmente a quella di Rukia grida dai profondi recessi del suo subconscio – Nelliel, Yumichika, Yuzu, suo padre e Chad. Come lui ci sia finito in mezzo ancora non l'ha capito ma… be', a Chad son sempre piaciute le cose carine. Comunque, lui può attestare questo perché ha passato non poche serate tra lacrime di commozione, singhiozzi disperati per storie di fantasia neppure lontanamente reali e montagne di fazzoletti che ogni volta finivano per sommergerlo mentre tentavano di soffocarlo col loro mucco. Quindi sì, può attestare questo vista la sua immensa e dettagliata esperienza. E ancora oggi trema al pensiero di come è stato costretto ad acquisire l'esperienza, gli intrugli di Inoue sono armi letali e ottimo materiale da ricatto, ecco cosa sono) ma a Ichigo sinceramente lo colpisce nel modo sbagliato._

_Lo irrita._

_Infinitamente._

_Forse sarà perché tale scena gli ricorda di quando Rukia, Inoue e tutte le altre volte che qualcuno si è sacrificato per salvargli il culo e l'unica cosa che in quel momento aveva potuto fare era guardare e sanguinare e non poter fare niente mentre loro gli scivolavano via tra le dita e se ne andavano incontro ai loro aguzzini sacrificandosi per lui e gli altri._

_Perché, chiamatelo pure ipocrita se volete, l'unico a cui permesso sacrificarsi per i suoi amati per proteggerli è lui, lui che sta davanti a loro confrontando il nemico di turno faccia a faccia e loro al sicuro dietro la sua schiena._

_(Nel suo mondo interiore due spiriti_  zanpakuto _gemettero esasperati e un certo hollow brontolò un paio di insulti non molto lusinghieri verso la sua persona)._

_E poi ha sempre avuto un debole per i bambini, nonostante tutta la sua scontrosità._

_Quindi per la non sorpresa dei suoi spiriti_ zanpakuto _l'attimo seguente che lui ha registrato tale vista lui piombò giù dal cielo come una cometa e a pie pari atterrò sulla testa dura del nobile pomposo piantandola con sadica allegria nel piccolo cratere che si era creato al suo atterraggio._

_Ci fu a malapena il tempo di un suono sorpreso da parte dei pirati che vorticò sulla punta dei piedi, scavando un altro po' l'alluce in quella zucca vuota e pomposa, e con l'eleganza di un vento mortale affettò due lunghe barre orizzontali sui due malfattori più vicini._

_Senza aspettare che i due cadessero a terra morenti con un ultimo grugnito di dolore sulle labbra era già sul prossimo criminale impalandolo fino alla guardia della sua_ kodachi _mentre la_ nodachi  _tagliava senza rimorso ma con maniaca allegria la mano che teneva la pistola di un altro lì affianco._

_Tra gocce di sangue, lame che scintillavano sotto la luce del sole e occhi grandi di bambini che guardavano lo spettacolo di pioggia cremisi intorno a loro e il suo mortale danzatore ed esecutore, Ichigo fece piazza pulita della ciurma velocemente e con efficienza e senza pietà perché per quanto odiasse uccidere anche lui sapeva che a volte era l'unico modo, l'unico modo possibile perché tale situazione non si ripetesse più._

_E poi questi pirati erano feccia, prendersela con dei bambini e aiutare un uomo tale che si crede al di sopra degli altri e a forzare un bambino in una vita che non aveva mai voluto. Alla fine stava solo facendo un favore al mondo liberandosi permanentemente di questi criminali da quattro soldi che si facevano chiamare pirati._

_Con un ultima oscillazione della sua spada neutralizzò definitivamente il capitano della ciurma che con un lamento spettrale cadde a terra come una marionetta a cui avessero tagliato i fili e inzuppò la spazzatura col suo sangue altrettanto immondo dissanguandosi lentamente dalle varie ferite mortali che lo avrebbero portato a una morte lenta (ma non troppo) e dolorosa._

_Con un ultima oscillazione delle sue katane le ripulì dal sangue che le aveva imbrattate bagnando come pioggia castigante la faccia del nobile che si era appena risollevato da dove Ichigo lo aveva spiaccicato tra i rifiuti._

_Ma non ebbe neppure il tempo di fare un verso disgustato all'essersi sporcato col sangue di tale feccia che si ritrovò la punta della_ nodachi _a un mero soffio dalla faccia, scintillando minacciosa e desiderosa di sangue._

_«Aspetta!» strillò il nobile spaventato e non più arrogante come un minuto fa: «Ti posso pagare!»_

_«Pagare?» chiese con voce cavernosa e scura e dal doppio tono che sempre faceva cagare sotto i codardi con appena una manciata di parole._

_«Sì!» gridò stridulo, gocce grosse di sudore colando giù dal viso dalla paura: «Sono un nobile! Ti posso pagare qualunque cifra vuoi! Solo…» e qui lanciò un occhiata a suo figlio che non appena i tre era scattati fuori dall'inebetimento in cui erano caduti si era ritrovato circondato e nascosto dietro gli altri due che guardavano torvi e pronti a colpire con i loro tubi di metallo il nobile: «Solo lasciami vivere e ti pagherò qualsiasi prezzo vuoi.»_

_«Vuoi pagarmi perché ti lasci andare?» chiese Ichigo scettico, ma da sotto l'ombra del suo cappuccio e la sua maschera bianca da hollow era impossibile che l'uomo riuscisse a vedere qualsiasi sua espressione._

_«Sì, e anche che tu mi restituisca mio figlio.» finì, con un sorriso che si stava trasformando nuovamente in uno arrogante._

_Ichigo fece finta di pensarci. Spostò il peso del corpo su un piede e premette un po' di più il filo della spada contro la pelle fragile dell'uomo e si voltò quel tanto che bastava per vedere i tre marmocchi che lo guardavano diffidenti._

_Non erano ancora fuggiti ma dagli sguardi che i due più grandi gli stavano dando era solo perché sapevano anche senza provare che se lui avesse voluto avrebbe potuto catturarli senza problemi._

_Buoni istinti quei tre._

_Si voltò di nuovo verso il nobile._

_«No.» fu la sua piatta e annoiata risposta._

_«No?» chiese incredulo, come se nessuno mai aveva rifiutato una delle sue proposte. E probabilmente era forse pure vero, ma Ichigo non era la maggior parte delle persone._

_«No.» ripeté Ichigo e con intenzione premette la punta della sua katana, facendo spillare una goccia di sangue dalla base del collo, facendolo piagnucolare dal dolore._

_Codardo, ed era solo una goccia._

_Nel retro della sua mente Ichigo sentì_ Shiro  _fare un suono derisorio alla vista di tale patetico schifoso essere umano e_ Ossan  _era molto quieto ma questo diceva molto su cosa il suo spirito Quincy pensava di questo qui._

_Niente di buono._

_«Maaa…»_

_Lo_  shinigami _lo bloccò prima che potesse continuare: «Ma niente. Sei fastidioso, la tua voce da sola mi infastidisce quindi vedi di stare zitto e ascoltarmi molto attentamente perché non mi ripeterò.»_

_E premette un po' di più sulla ferita solo per essere chiaro._

_«Vedi i bambini dietro di me?» lui annuì frenetico con la testa mentre lo guardava a occhi spalancati dalla paura: «Quei tre sono sotto la mia protezione. E se tu mai dovessi di nuovo avvicinarti a quei tre per qualsiasi motivo, non importa quale, io ti troverò e ti taglierò la gola e appenderò la tua miserevole carcassa nella piazza principale della città così che tutti vedano il tuo brutto cadavere e la tua faccia terrorizzata per sempre impressa sulla tua schifosa faccia fino alla fine dei tempi; sono stato chiaro?»_

_Lui annuì nuovamente, frenetico._

_Da come lo stava guardando sembrava quasi che se la stesse per fare sotto._

_«Bene.» disse Ichigo con tono falsamente piacevole e con un movimento veloce del polso, impossibile quasi da percepire a occhio nudo, sfregiò il collo del nobile. Niente di mortale, ma quel tanto che basta perché il sangue gli inzuppasse la pelle; e gli lasciasse una cicatrice permanente quando fosse guarita._

_«Ti lascio un ricordino perché non ti dimentichi del nostro accordo, non sia mai che nelle vecchiaia mi diventi smemorato e te ne scordi.»_

_Con una mano alla gola l'aristocratico lo osservava terrorizzato, e con un brutto sorriso tutto denti da scheletro, che lo fecero grugnire come un maiale spaventato a vederlo, Ichigo: «E ora sparisci.» lo calciò nelle palle, anche se in verità stava mirando al mento – ooops, ha calcolato male la distanza, – facendolo volare via e lontano verso le mura e il cancello della città._

_Con uno sbuffò soddisfatto si voltò verso i tre giovani, infilzò le sue spade nel porco pirata che stava ancora agonizzando a morte mettendo fine alle sue sofferenze, si abbassò il cappuccio, levò la maschera dal viso e guardandoli crucciato, e loro ricambiarono con sguardi ancora più diffidenti mentre il più giovane sembrava che lo stesse guardando con le stelle negli occhi, chiese: «State bene?»_

_Il più giovane dei tre aprì la bocca, sicuramente per blaterare qualcosa di idiota se le scintille negli occhi erano da credere, ma fu subito zittito dalle mani sulla bocca dagli altri due._

_Silenzio._

_Iniziamo bene._

 

«…e quello fu come li incontrai per la prima volta.» finì Ichigo a cui i pirati riuniti intorno a lui sospirarono di sollievo a sentire che alla fine era andato tutto bene – avranno avuto l'orgoglio un po' ferito e pieni di lividi, ma erano tutti e tre bene e insieme – e a sentirli sospirare Ichigo non poté evitare di inclinare un po' di più il labbro divertito.

«Ed è così che sei diventato loro zio?» chiese Satch, il comandante della quarta divisione che…

«Ma tu non eri morto?» chiese perplesso Ichigo mentre lo guardava come se avesse visto un fantasma, fasciato e ancora bendato e ricattato al riposo a letto ma sempre un fantasma.

Lui solo scrollò le spalle: «Miracolosa chirurgia d'emergenza.» fu tutto quello che disse.

Ichigò annuì in accettazione anche se ancora un po' confuso da vedere un uomo dichiarato morto da mesi ancora vivo e vegeto.

Ci volle un attimo perché lo shinigami si ricordasse la domanda che gli aveva fatto ma: «Certo che no.» rispose Ichigo subito dopo con un che di scandalizzato: «E' vero che li avevo appena salvati ma questo non vuol dire che si fidavano di me. …Cioè, tranne Luffy.» aggiunse dopo un attimo di ponderazione: «Ma Luffy è un caso speciale, quindi non c'è niente di strano.» finì come se avesse appena rivelato un imprescindibile verità del mondo.

«Un caso speciale?» chiese qualcuno tra la folla di pirati riuniti con tono perplesso.

Con un sorrisetto segreto spiegò: «Luffy ha buoni occhi ed orecchie.»

Allo sguardo ancor più confuso dei pirati riuniti intorno Ichigo rise alle loro facce e scambiò un occhiata cospiratoria con Shanks, che tra tutti i pirati riuniti era l'unico che sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.

Marco non perse lo scambio di sguardi tra i due e accusatorio si rivolse verso lo  _Yonko_ : «Tu sai, yoi.»

Shanks annuì divertito, sopprimendo la risata che gli scuoteva il petto, e interessato si voltò verso il suo ex compagno di ciurma: «Com'è messo?»

Ichigo sorrise con orgoglio malcelato: «Non male.» rispose con un luccichio particolare negli occhi: «Ci vorrà ancora un po' perché possa raggiungere Raftel ma dagli qualche anno e ci riuscirà.» il suo sorriso si fece ancora più grande: «In fin dei conti, anche prima di salpare da casa riusciva di tanto in tanto a sentire  _Zangetsu_.» rivelò in un falso sussurro sporgendosi verso  _Akagami_  che a sentir questo alzò un sopracciglio intrigato: «Oh?»

«Già.» confermò lo shinigami alla sua domanda.

E a questo Shanks rise di cuore proclamando orgoglioso: «Sapevo di aver scommesso bene! Dahahahahahahahahaha!»

…e tutti gli altri avrebbero tanto voluto sapere di che diamine stessero parlando.

Benn Beckman sospirò rassegnato al comportamento del suo capitano, e voltandosi verso il loro ospite che sorrideva malizioso chiese: «E allora come sei diventato loro zio?»

A questo tutti rivolsero la loro attenzione verso lo Shinigami lasciando perdere qualsiasi cosa i due ex membri dei pirati Roger stessero parlando.

«Senza che mi chiedessero il permesso.» affermò esasperato confondendo ancor di più gli astanti.

«Ma prima di questo…» e alzò un sopracciglio divertito: «prima che  _loro_  mi adottassero come loro zio ne sono passate di lune.»

Alle loro facce sbalordite – in fin dei conti aveva implicato che quei tre, come gli impertinenti marmocchi che erano, lo avevano adottato loro nella loro piccola famiglia e non il contrario – ridacchiò sotto i baffi un po'.

«E allora  _quando?_ » chiese esasperato qualcuno nella folla e sì, era stato proprio Izou, il comandante della sedicesima divisione a fare la domanda in tale tono scocciato.

«Quando?» pappagallo strofinandosi il mento pensieroso: «Be' prima che avessero le balle di adottarmi nella loro piccola famiglia di scapestrati senza manco chiedermi se mi andava bene ne passò di tempo. I due monelli più grandi hanno dei problemi di fiducia grandi quanto un oceano mentre Luffy ha sempre avuto questo strano istinto per le persone che gli sono piaciuto fin da subito. Immagino che averli salvati dai pirati e da quel nobile avessi conquistato dei punti con i due ma per riuscire a conquistare la loro completa fiducia ne sono esplose di cose prima.»

Tutti lo guardarono con svariati livelli di incredulità mentre Shanks si stava strozzando con il suo stesso sakè per il troppo ridere mentre Lucky Loo si assicurava che il suo capitano non moriva sul suo stesso sputo. Ignorandoli bellamente andò avanti come se non vedesse gli sguardi che gli stessero dando: «Dunque, prima di diventare ufficialmente loro zio c'è stato l'incendio al Grey Terminal che si trova giusto fuori le mura del Regno di Goa, poi ci fu l'arrivo del  _Tenryubito_  a Goa e in cui ho avuto una piacevole chiacchierata con  _Kakumeika no_  Dragon, sapete, il padre di Luffy,-» diversi pirati ebbero diverse reazioni sorprese a tale bomba mollata loro in grembo e al tono indifferente con cui l'aveva detta, perché Dragon; Dragon che è ricercato in tutto il mondo e un infinità di gente sarebbe felicissima di vedere il suo cadavere a terra a marcire e per l'altra infinità è un mito di speranza e nessuno parla di lui con tale tono pacato, come se non fosse un personaggio importante sul piano globale e perché diamine un uomo del genere era in un regno di poco conto come Goa!? E lo shinigami parla di lui come se fosse il suo vicino anonimo della porta accanto. Com'è che questa è la loro vita?

Ah, sì. Pirati. E New World. Non dovrebbero neanche sorprendersi più dopo tutte le stranezze che sono stati costretti a vedere e a sperimentare durante la loro carriera di fuorilegge. Eppure la vita riesce ancora a sorprenderli. Almeno manteneva la vita interessante.

E mentre molti avevano tale epifania lui continuò come se niente fosse, o forse ha semplicemente deciso di ignorarli: «-sulla nave del governo in cui ci siamo ritrovati a rovistare insieme tra gli oggetti e documenti del nobile spocchioso di Marijoa, poi pochi mesi dopo ci fu l'incidente a Goa con le Anguille-»

«Aspetta, aspetta!» esclamò Haruta, il comandante della dodicesima divisione, alzando la mano in un chiaro segno di stop e con un luccichio frenetico negli occhi: «Hai detto anguille?»

Ichigo annuì.

«E quello è successo dieci anni fa, a Goa?» chiese con il tono di uno che ha un terribile meraviglioso sospetto e non riesce a credere che potrebbe avere ragione. Con un po' troppo entusiasmo per i nervi scossi dei suoi compagni di ciurma – aveva lo stesso scintillio negli occhi di quando stava progettando il suo prossimo grande scherzo – chiese sporgendosi in avanti verso lo  _Shinigami_ : «Intendi per caso lo stesso incidente in cui tutta Goa, dal Re fino al più infimo dei barboni, si è ritrovato ricoperto di vernici multicolore fluorescenti che si illuminavano con dolorosa vivacità al buio? E che centinaia di migliaia di anguille morte sono state ritrovate sparse per ogni angolo delle strade e delle case fino addirittura nella biancheria intima? Anche a quella indossata al momento!?»

Tutti si voltarono verso Ichigo, occhi spalancati e fiato sospeso in attesa della sua risposta. Come il bastardo che fu a suo tempo, si prese il suo dolce tempo prima di rispondere. Fumò un po' di più, si controllò le unghie della mano criticamente, si versò un altro po' di sakè e finalmente, quando la tensione aveva raggiunto il punto culminante, rispose con un tono da niente-di-che e un tagliente sorrisetto storto: «Potrei c'entrarci qualcosa.»

Quando tutti lo fissarono come se avesse rotto loro il cervello, aggiunse con nonchalance: «Ammetto però che l'idea delle anguille  _e di come furono utilizzate_  non è stata una mia idea.»

Sorrise alla faccia che fecero alle implicazioni di quella affermazione, e si fece ancora più grande quando continuò, confermando i loro sospetti, pavimentandoli: «I miei tre monelli sono davvero tre veri piccoli monelli.» fece con aria sognante.

Battendo il suo  _kiseru_  sul portacenere quando tutti scoppiarono a ridere a crepapelle dopo diversi momenti in cui tutti erano stati completamente immobili mentre digerivano tali parole,  ** _questo era oro_  **pensavano tutti, continuò con un sorriso malizioso: «In verità avevamo intenzione di utilizzare scarafaggi e altri insetti ripugnanti per il nostro scherzo ma… diciamo che ci sono fuggiti. Così abbiamo optato per le anguille anche se ci è voluta ogni oncia di pazienza per evitare che Luffy le mangiasse tutte prima che potessimo utilizzarle.» rivelò loro con uno sbuffo esasperato agli atti sciocchi e stupidi del suo nipotino più giovane.

«Tuttavia, questo lo facemmo solo dopo che il  _Tenryubito_  se ne andò da Goa.»

Tutti annuirono alla saggezza di tale azione, per quanto tutti si rallegravano quando qualcuno umiliava i Draghi Celesti i guai che l'offensore poi avrebbe dovuto subire e la caccia da parte dei marines che sarebbe seguita non ne valevano davvero la pena.

«…Comunque,» e qui tutti si irrigidirono e lo guardarono ansiosi: «non potevo lasciarlo andare senza un regalino d'addio.»

Tutti deglutirono nervosi, che diamine aveva fatto?

Con un sorriso malizioso (pericoloso), che innervosì i presenti ancor di più, svelò: «Non molti lo sanno ma sulle coste di quell'isola vive da tempo un Re del Mare e con un po' di persuasione l'ho convinto ad aiutarmi.»

Tutti deglutirono, nervosi, di nuovo. Che  _diamine_  aveva fatto!?

«Questo non è mai stato rilasciato nei giornali.» e già il preambolo non promette bene. Con un sorriso ancor più tagliente di tutti quelli di quella sera rivelò: «Ma potrei, e dico potrei, averglielo aizzato contro.»

E alle facce strabiliate di due delle ciurme più temute di questo tempo Ichigo scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente fino alle lacrime, ridendo così forte come quando causò tali rogne a quei nobili spocchiosi.

Quando finalmente si fu calmato, e così pure i suoi spiriti zanpakuto che si stavano divertendo a spese dei pirati suoi compagni dall'interno del loro personale mondo interiore, fu Yasopp a chiedere di nuovo, perplesso e ancora un bel po' mistificato, la domanda che quella sera era stata chiesta più e più volte: «Ed è così che sei diventato loro zio?»

«Diavolo no!» rispose prontamente: «Ma con quegli scherzi mi sono guadagnato la loro fiducia. Fu solo dopo molti anni i cui io presi una residenza semi-permanente su Dawn, alcuni sporadici viaggi da un Blue all'altro in cui loro mi accompagnarono, diverse sessioni di allenamento con loro per aiutarli a diventare più forti, diversi incontri traumatizzanti con loro nonno Garp e il suo Pugno D'amore – sì,» e li guardò con sguardo piatto alle loro facce sorprese e incredule perché tale nomignolo non prometteva bene: «è proprio quello che pensate che sia, il Viceammiraglio Garp è veramente un vecchio folle,» e tutti qui si chiesero come quei tre siano sopravvissuti con un nonno del genere oltre l'adolescenza: «– e lunghe serate di bevute passate in compagnia di Dadan e la sua banda di banditi a cui i tre erano stati affidati da Garp – sì,» si interruppe di nuovo alle loro facce da pesci boccheggianti: «anch'io avevo quello sguardo quando ho scoperto dove diamine vivevano quei tre, come ho già detto Garp è un vecchiaccio svitato,» scosse la testa esasperato prima di continuare come se niente fosse, Marco aveva notato che aveva questa tendenza di fare, come se questa è neanche nella lista delle 100 cose più strane che abbia visto o sentito dire e probabilmente lo era: «– poi ci fu un epifania su chi fossero i genitori di Luffy e Ace, e per finire un epica avventura nel South Blue vicino a Baterilla piena di esplosioni e mostri marini e tre navi da guerra della marina che finirono sul fondo del mare a causa di un centinaio di polli combattenti, diverse scatole di petardi illegali e una gigantesca pianta carnivora mangiauomini – no,» si interruppe nuovamente quando vide non pochi pirati aprire la bocca per chiedere la domanda che tutti volevano chiedere con il tono più piatto e negativo che  _Akagami_  non aveva sentito dall'ultima volta che aveva proposto un idea stupida e Rayleigh-san l'aveva bocciata per puro principio e per evitarsi il conseguente attacco di cuore: «non ho alcuna intenzione di spiegare, e no!» negò nuovamente con fervore e frustrazione: «Non importa cosa dite, io di sicuro non ho intenzione di raccontarla! Se siete proprio così curiosi chiedetela a uno di quei tre di raccontarvela, in fin dei conti è stata tutta colpa loro quello che è successo quel giorno,» e prese un calmante respiro profondo mentre si strofinava la fronte stanco mettendo in mostra per la prima volta oggi tutta la stanchezza che si portava dietro da tutto il giorno: «e non ho davvero voglia di ricordarmi dello spavento che mi hanno dato quel giorno – comunque,» riprese con un gesto della mano che diceva chiaramente 'andiamo avanti': «dopo quello, decisero tutto da soli che ero salito di grado. Da  _Ossan_  ero diventato  _Occhan_.»

«Come mai zio e non papà?» chiese qualcuno diversi minuti più tardi tagliando il silenzio che era sceso su di loro dopo in cui avevano passato a elaborare tutto quello che aveva detto.

Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. In effetti era una domanda più che legittima, dopo tutto quel che avevano passato insieme perché non lo avevano dichiarato loro genitore invece di zio?

Detto zio diede loro un lungo e per nulla impressionato sguardo piatto, come se pensasse che fossero tutti degli idioti: «Vi devo ricordare chi sono i miei nipoti? O i loro padri biologici?»

Ci volle qualche momento perché la candelina si accendesse sopra le loro teste ma quando successe tutti lo guardarono con estrema comprensione.

«Giusto. Hai ragione.» mormorò qualcuno tra la folla e tutti annuirono al sentimento.

Pensandoci bene era già un miracolo che quei tre, particolarmente Sabo ed Ace, lo avessero accettato come loro zio e senza che lui alzasse un dito per diventarlo. E da come l'aveva raccontata si poteva notare che lui non aveva mai pensato di imporsi come una figura d'autorità su di loro fino a quando il suo nuovo status gli caduto addosso all'improvviso per la gentile concessione di quei tre monelli.

Quando il brusio si calmò, tutti stavano mormorando tra di loro e commentando e lo  _shinigami_  era più che volenteroso di prendersi un minuto di pausa, Ichigo finì il suo racconto quando l'attenzione tornò su di lui con un sorso di sakè dalla sua coppa, un tirata dal suo  _kiseru_  e poche frasi ben piazzate: «E dopo quello sono rimasto su Dawn fino a quando tutti e tre di loro finalmente hanno salpato per le loro avventure. Ace come pirata e Sabo come rivoluzionario; e infine dopo che anche Luffy ha preso il largo pochi mesi fa dall'isola come pirata sono ritornato nuovamente alla mia precedente vita nomade.» concluse osservando le stelle che illuminava come mille piccole lucciole il cielo.

«E ti sei mai pentito di essere diventato loro zio, yoi?» chiese infine Marco dopo che sbuffò un'altra nuvola di fumo.  
Ichigo spazzò il suo sguardo sui pirati riuniti lì intorno a lui e pensò a...

 

_Un attimo._

_Una sfocatura di movimento._

_Tre piccole coppe rosse_ ** _sakazuki_** _che tintinnarono, brindando contro la bottiglia di sakè che stava bevendo (e dopo lo spavento che quel pomeriggio lui e i suoi spiriti_ zanpakuto _si erano presi avevano tutti e tre concordato che se l'erano dannatamente meritata), tre giovani voci che allegre e birichine che proclamavano: «Da oggi sei il nostro_ _Occhan_ _!» e che furono bevute prima che ritrovasse il suo ingegno per fare qualsiasi cosa, e tre risate e occhi felici che un attimo dopo il misfatto sparirono correndo via._

_Ancora stordito da tale evento fece l'unica cosa logica._

_Bevete un sorso di sakè._

_Il Patto era stato sigillato._

 

Ichigo sorrise, orgoglioso e affezionato: «Mai. E poi perché dovrei? In fin dei conti sono il mio Tesoro.»

_I giovani pirati sognatori partirono dalla loro isola natia con un sorriso sulla faccia e una promessa d'amore marcata nei regali preziosi delle loro preziose persone nascoste nei loro cappelli._

_Tre_ Vivre Card _delle loro persone più preziose._

_Tre_  jigokuchou _per poter sempre rimanere in contatto non importa quel che succeda._

_Un_ Baby Den Den Mushi _potenziato perché non importa dove si è, sentire le voci della tua famiglia ti riscalda sempre il cuore e ti aiuta ad andare avanti non importa le avversità._

_E infine una foto di Ace, Sabo e Luffy con intorno a loro Ichigo insieme a entrambe le parti di Zangetsu:_ Shiro _e_ Ossan _; Dadan e la sua banda di banditi, quel vecchiaccio del loro nonno Garp e anche Makino e il sindaco Woop Slap._

_…Ed Ace, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, mantiene una foto in più in una tasca nascosta del suo cappello._  
_E' una foto speciale, lì ritratti ci sono sua madre e suo padre circondati dai fiori di ibisco._

_È stato un regalo di Ichigo per il suo compleanno dopo che aveva capito chi fossero i suoi genitori, una foto della madre che non ha mai conosciuto._

_E' una foto di quell'unica volta che lui l'ha incontrata, in cui Roger tiene Rogue tra le braccia e sono semplicemente così dannatamente felici insieme._

_Ichigo comunque sospetta che se il suo Capitano, nella foto, non fosse stato attaccato a Rogue in un abbraccio avrebbe potuto finire con Roger tagliato fuori, e bruciato, dalla foto. Letteralmente._

_In fin dei conti se Ace ci avesse provato avrebbe finito per rovinare l'unica immagine che possedeva su sua madre visto che i due erano attaccati guancia contro guancia._

_Che marmocchio problematico._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Dizionario:**  
>  Kiseru: tipo di pipa lunga giapponese  
> Shinigami: Dio della Morte  
> Tenryubito: Draghi Celesti  
> Nodachi: tipo di katana lunga  
> Kodachi: tipo di katana corta  
> Akagami: Capelli Rossi  
> Nakama: significa  _amico o compagno_  ma un con un significato molto più profondo  
> Kami: Dio  
> Ossan: Vecchio  
> Shiro: Bianco  
> Zanpakuto: spada mieti-anime  
> Kakumeika: Rivoluzionario  
> Occhan: zio  
> Yonko: Imperatore  
> Sakazuki: coppa da sakè giapponese  
> Jigokuchou: farfalla infernale
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **Note:**  
>  E finalmente ho aggiornato! Yai!  
> Ci ho messo un po' di più di quanto mi aspettassi ma avevo detto il mese dopo... quindi non sono in ritardo. *L'Autrice annuisce convinta* Anche qui ci sono stati un sacco di pestaggi, tutti nel passato ma pur sempre pestaggi. Sono state risposte un sacco di domande sul passato da pirata di Ichigo ma soprattutto come diamine sia finito nel mondo di One Piece. Povero Ichigo.  
> Comunque, per l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia (sì, è di soli tre capitoli. Non ho voglia di imbarcarmi con una storia lunga e immensa e con il manga ancora in corso e che probabilmente non finirà se non fra cinque-dieci anni se siamo fortunati. Tutto quello che volete ma no) sarà pubblicato il prossimo mese.  
> Quindi...
> 
>  
> 
> _Ja ne!_


	3. Un giornale al vento

3

 

 

 

Sotto la luce del tramonto i cui raggi si dispiegavano sull'orizzonte come la ruota di un superbo pavone, meravigliando l'oceano con i suoi continui giochi di luce sulle nuvole che pigre fluttuavano sotto le stelle che si svegliavano dopo una lunga e pigra giornata passata sotto le lenzuola celesti con cui ogni giorno il sole le rimboccava all'alba, Ichigo e Marco si stavano riposando su un errante isola nel cielo, dalle morbide coste di nuvole bianche sfumate di rosa e in cui erano sparse antiche e logorate rovine di una civiltà che non esiste oramai più.

Il nuovo capitano dei pirati di Barbabianca stava guardando di sottecchi il suo compagno di viaggio che si stava pettinando i lunghi lunghissimi capelli sciolti prima di stendersi a riposare e Marco non poteva fare a meno di rimuginare sul mistero che era lo  _Shinigami_.

Fin da quando era comparso più di vent'anni fa sulla nave del fu Re dei Pirati quell'uomo si portava dietro misteri su misteri, informazioni su di lui sono quasi inesistenti – particolarmente quelle riguardanti le sue origine e da dove venisse (neppure il mare di appartenenza si sapeva) – e le poche informazioni che sia i pirati e i marines (e i rivoluzionari) avevano raccolto su di lui erano sempre di dopo che lui era comparso sulla scena pubblica (quel tiro mancino che aveva fatto al Governo Mondiale sottraendogli da sotto il naso – e le mani – il corpo del Re di Pirati il Governo non glielo perdonerà mai) e anche in questi giorni passati insieme e in cui si era sbottonato su se stesso – e le avventure che aveva passato con quelle tre pesti – erano nel grande schema delle cose di poco conto.

Una cosa Marco era sicuro però,  _Shinigami no_  Ichigo era forte, davvero forte con tanti assi nascosti nella manica e di cui nessuno sapeva niente.

In effetti, parlando di assi nascosti, la sua capacità di 'camminare sull'aria' era davvero interessante, particolarmente perché non era  _geppo_  o qualsiasi altra tecnica conosciuta su questi vasti mari.

In quel momento lo  _Shinigami_  si girò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio al suo palese fissare alla sua schiena e Marco, ben consapevole di essere stato beccato, chiese la prima cosa che gli venne in mente per evitarsi un completo imbarazzo: «Da dove vengono quelle strisce di stoffa per capelli, yoi?»

Con un mezzo sorrisetto divertito – Ichigo non era stupido e sapeva che  _Fushicou_  (come tutto il resto del mondo) era curioso su di lui – prese in mano le suddette strisce che aveva accuratamente piegato dopo averle slegate dai suoi capelli e con grande magnanimità rispose senza deriderlo: «Me le hanno regalate le mie tre pesti per il mio compleanno, l'anno in cui sono diventato il loro  _Occhan_.» e inconsciamente accarezzava con il pollice le tre stoffe – rossa, blu e gialla, i colori con cui da piccoli i tre si identificavano nella loro personale bandiera pirata quando erano giovani e spensierati.

Roteò gli occhi affezionato: «Non sono sicuro dove le abbiano prese ma mi ricordo che per un intero mese sono stati costretti a stare lontano da Goa se non volevano essere inseguiti dalle guardie non appena si avvicinavano alle porte della città.»

Inclinò lo testa: «Da quel che mi ricordo di aver sentito è perché durante la loro fuga hanno calato le brache a diversi nobili per rallentare le guardie.»

Silenzio.

«…voglio sapere come hanno fatto.»

«Io no,» rispose Ichigo piatto: «anche se purtroppo due anni più tardi ho avuto il dubbio piacere di averne una dimostrazione della loro tecnica su diversi malcapitati, …e malcapitate.»

Marco scoppiò a ridere.

Ci volle un po' perché la risata di  _Fushicou_  si calmasse, e ancor di più che i due andassero a dormire visto che quello fu lo spunto per cadere in una fiumana di aneddoti su Ace e i suoi fratelli, fino a quando non erano inclusi tutti quelli che avevano incontrato durante i loro viaggi per mare.

E il sole calò dietro l'orizzonte fatto di onde e nuvole cullato dalle loro gioiose chiacchiere.

 

Ichigo non lo ammetterà mai ma ringrazia che con gli anni, dopo che era effettivamente morto e unito ufficialmente alle schiere di  _shinigami_  nella Soul Society e sottoposto a follia e pazzia e infantilismo più sfrenato su base giornaliera (che poi avesse preso l'abitudine di sparire per qualche mese da Kisuke, o nell'Hueco Mundo o da qualche altra parte interamente prima di degnarsi a ricomparire nel Seireitei per tranquillizzarli che fosse ancora vivo è tutta un'altra storia), avesse sviluppato quello che era comunemente noto come il sorriso Shiba che ti permetteva di andare e avere tutto quello che ti pareva senza troppi problemi.

Ma, anzi, incantando tutti.

Ma proprio tutti.

(…Ichigo non vuole davvero pensare perché ha dovuto svilupparlo. Quei ricordi è meglio per tutti che rimangano sepolti).

Soprattutto perché gli aveva appena evitato di essere trasformato in puntaspilli dalle Amazzoni che sorvegliavano la piccola conca in cui i Pirati Hearts e Jinbei si stavano riposando e riprendendo dalle ferite.

Sia Ichigo che Marco non furono mai più che felici di vedere Jinbei ed essere salvati dal trasformarsi in suddetti puntaspilli dalle Kuja sospettose o dopo i convenevoli di essere rassicurati dai due capitani che nonostante tutto, anche con Luffy essendo quello messo peggio dei tre, che i fratelli avrebbero fatto il pieno recupero.

In effetti tutti e tre erano già svegli e in piedi a fare non si sa che nella foresta che circondava l'isola (a quanto pareva Luffy aveva incanto tutta la popolazione dell'isola così tanto che poteva andare dovunque voleva e i suoi fratelli anche grazie al loro stato di parentela).

E mentre parlavano e si informavano dei danni che avevano riportato i suoi nipotini – Ace malnutrizione ed affaticamento, Sabo qualche graffio e i danni interni di Luffy dovuti a combattimenti non-stop fin da Impel Down a Marinford sono quelli che lo hanno atterrato in sala operatoria; tuttavia nessuno dei tre è sfuggito dalla mano di Sakazuki visto che ora Ace aveva una brutta bruciatura sia sul petto che sulla schiena rovinandogli il tatuaggio del Jolly Roger di  _Shirohige_  di cui era tanto orgoglioso, Sabo era stato solo bruciato di striscio sulla faccia ma aveva rischiato di perderci l'occhio sinistro e Luffy era stato beccato in pieno sul petto aggravando ancor di più le sue condizioni già critiche – Ichigo non poté non notare, anche durante il dettagliato resoconto medico, il spilungone con un gonfio cappotto di piume nere seduto non molto lontano con una bottiglia di liquore in mano che li teneva d'occhio ma in particolare non perdeva mai di vista il giovane tatuato capitano.

E Ichigo era pronto a giurare che aveva già visto quella faccia.

Certo, i disegni facciali erano diversi, più a cuore, ma…

 ** _Ma non lo conosciamo?_** Chiese perplesso Ichigo alle sue  _zanpakuto_  ascoltando con solo un orecchio per il momento gli altri tre capitani.

Anche i suoi spiriti si concentrarono sullo spilungone.

 ** _Cazzo sì!_**  Esclamò  _Shiro_  pochi secondi dopo, una lampadina accendendosi sopra la sua testa,  ** _Non era il…_** e qui Ichigo ebbe la netta impressione che stesse schioccando le dita come se lo avrebbero aiutato a ricordare prima.

Fortunatamente  _Ossan_  aveva meno difficoltà di loro a ricordare i dettagli anche dopo tutti questi anni,  ** _Se non sbaglio è lo stesso marine a cui hai salvato la vita su Minion Island nel North Blue._**

E a quello a Ichigo si illuminò la metaforica lampadina. Con un sorriso – terrificante secondo il modesto parere dei pirati intorno a lui – si diresse verso il biondo tatuato esclamando allegro: « _Rocìn_!»

Una bottiglia gli volò incontro.

«Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi così!» gridò irritato l'alto e colossale uomo biondo mentre Ichigo ridendo schivava la bottiglia.

«Davvero? Devo essermene dimenticato...» disse Ichigo con un mezzo sorriso, e quando il biondo provò ad alzarsi e prontamente inciampò sul niente cadendo a terra di faccia, il suo divenne un intero sorriso divertito: «e vedo che la tua goffaggine non è migliorata con gli anni.» finì mentre lo aiutava a rialzarsi in piedi.

Il biondo solo brontolò un mezzo ringhio infastidito e guardandolo per lunghi istanti dall'alto verso il basso in tutta la sua altezza si sentì un aria pesante intorno a loro che si prolungava nel tempo, che allungava gli attimi in ore… ma che si dissipò in un istante quando il colosso sbuffò divertito – e affezionato non mancarono di notare – e le sue spalle crollarono giù perdendo tutta la loro tensione precedente: «E' bello rivederti Ichigo- _san_.» mormorò con un sorriso storto.

«Già… è bello, Rosinante.» concordò quieto.

«Cora- _san_ ,» interruppe il momento il giovane capitano dei pirati Hearts: «conosci lo  _Shinigami?_ »

«Certo che lo conosco, Law,» e sorrise ironico: «dopotutto mi ha salvato la vita.»

Qui tutti li guardarono sorpresi, non si aspettavano tale rivelazione, ma lui non finì lì: «E lo conosci anche tu Law,» continuò alzando un sopracciglio sardonico: «In fin dei conti hai passato l'intera settimana che è rimasto con noi ad adorare la terra su cui camminava.»

Law si accigliò confuso e in diniego: «Io ad adorare? Ma non è poss-»

Il suo borbottio si fermò di colpo alla vista del sorriso tutto denti – sadico il suo cervello lo appuntò, molto simile al suo personale e caratteristico sorrisetto sadico in effetti – che lo  _Shinigami_ gli stava dando non appena si era girato a guardarli, la stessa luce di un uomo che si è appena ricordato qualcosa di molto bello per lui e molto brutto per gli altri.

« _Waterloo!_ » esclamò deliziato, un sorriso spacca-guance (e terrificante), venendo verso di lui a grandi passi: «Vedo che sei cresciuto bene!» constatò dandogli una grossa pacca sulla spalla sul povero e impietrito capitano che al sentire il tanto odiato soprannome si era appena ricordato dove e perché aveva conosciuto  _Shinigami no_  Ichigo.

…Quelli erano memorie che al momento non aveva voglia di ripensare.

Un altro giorno.

Forse.

Comunque, in quel momento, tutti si distrassero da tale scena – per l'immenso sollievo di Law – quando sentirono provenire dalla foresta delle voci molto alte, rumorose e indubbiamente maschili.

Tutti si voltarono verso i teli che dividevano la radura dal resto in tempo per vedere Ace, Sabo e Luffy comparire da sotto i teloni che discutevano animatamente tra di loro ma non ci volle molto perché i tre notassero i due nuovi venuti.

Le facce dei tre fratelli si illuminarono di colpo.

« _Occhan!_ » tutti e tre gridarono, seguito poi da un unico grido di: «Marco!» da parte di Ace, e ben presto i tre corsero verso di loro ridendo e sorridendo e lanciandosi per un abbraccio spaccaossa sul loro zio preferito.

E un peso si sollevò dal cuore alla loro vista.

Bendati e fasciati ma sorridenti.

Che sollievo.

 

•  
•  
•

 

 

 

_«Perché mi hai salvato?» chiese Rosinante, una mano sulle bende e gli occhi seri come non mai sul suo salvatore, su Kurosaki Ichigo, su un pirata che a rigor di logica non ci guadagnava niente dal salvarlo dalla morte che suo fratello Doflamingo lo aveva condannato._

_«Perché mi chiedi?» e alzò i suoi occhi dal giornale che stava spulciando: «Sinceramente non lo so.»_

_Al suo sguardo incredulo piegò il giornale e si voltò verso di lui, completamente serio: «Potrei darti diversi motivi sul perché: perché sono un medico, perché avevo bisogno di informazioni, perché eccetera eccetera… potrei dartene tanti altri se volessi ma… la verità? La verità è che io seguo sempre il mio istinto e cuore, e il mio cuore mi diceva che qui si sta sviluppando una tempesta all'orizzonte, è lì, in attesa di scatenarsi, non oggi, non domani ma un giorno in un futuro non troppo lontano e quando ti ho visto a terra nella neve sporca del tuo sangue il mio istinto mi ha sussurrato di salvarti la vita, …per far continuare a sorridere una tempesta, credo? Francamente, non ho capito il perché, ho capito solo che era meglio che tu fossi ancora vivo e vegeto. E come ho detto prima io seguo sempre il mio istinto, dopotutto non ha ancora sbagliato.»_

 

 

 

 

•  
•  
•

 

 

«Che ti è successo alla faccia?» chiese Ichigo a Rosinante mentre tutti gli altri erano distratti dallo spettacolo che erano sempre gli infantili bisticci dei tre fratelli e che finivano sempre per trascinare in mezzo anche quelli che non c'entravano niente o non volevano proprio entrarci ma ci finivano lo stesso in mezzo a causa della forza maggiore che erano i tre: «Prima non avevi questi tatuaggi!»

«Lui è successo!» esclamò puntando il dito contro Law che, contro la sua volontà, supervisionava il battibecco tra i tre fratelli insieme a Jinbei e Marco per non rischiare che venissero alle mani: «Un giorno arriva e mi dice: hai bisogno di un nuovo stile. E sai che fa? Fa'  ** _room_** e mi taglia la testa. Chiude il mio corpo in una cassa – per sicurezza, lui dice – e con la mia testa sottobraccio mi porta da un tatuatore spaventando a morte tutti i passanti e pure il tatuatore! E poi, nonostante le mie proteste, costringe il tatuatore puntando la spada al collo del bastardo di farmi questo tatuaggio qui e il tatuatore cosa fa? Ovviamente lo fa! E ora mi ritrovo con sto affare permanentemente in faccia e nonostante quanto volte glielo chiedo Law si rifiuta di rimuovermelo! Ecco cosa è successo!» finì affannato.

«Meglio?» chiese Ichigo quando lo vide più calmo.

«Sì.» rispose più tranquillo Rosinante.

«Bene. Allora andiamo a fermare i miei nipotini, altrimenti rischiamo che distruggano l'intera spiaggia se vanno avanti così.»

Una pausa riflessiva.

«O peggio ancora Waterloo tagli loro la testa per zittirli.»

Rosinante sorrise alla molto plausibile possibilità.

 

«Come mai  _Akainu_  c'è l'ha a morte, o più del normale almeno, con te?» chiese Rosinante più tardi quella sera davanti al falò.

«Potrei, e dico potrei, avergli dato fuoco.»

Silenzio.

«…dopo che aveva già mangiato il suo  _Akuma no Mi_.»

Silenzio di tomba.

«E' stato un incidente!»

Tutti lo guardarono increduli.

«E' stato un incidente, lo giuro! Non è che in quel momento stessi pianificando di incendiarlo ma diamine mi arriva da dietro e mi fa 'Tu! Pirata!' e quando mi giro mi vedo questo pugno di magma incandescente venirmi verso la faccia mentre lui mi ringhia 'Muori' e secondo voi che cosa dovevo fare? Ho semplicemente agito d'istinto. Non mi aspettavo seriamente che lo bruciasse, solo che lo confondesse per un secondo, giusto il tempo per me di levarmi da lì e invece me lo vedo poi che si butta a terra cercando di spegnerne le fiamme da tutto il lato destro del corpo, non importa il fatto che la spalla e braccio fossero tutta lava al momento. E dopo che riesce a spegnere le fiamme giura ringhiando di uccidermi giusto un attimo prima che io gli mollo un pugno sul mento mandandolo a dormire.» spiegò concitato.

«Immagino che non me l'abbia mai perdonata.» aggiunse riflessivo un momento dopo.

Tutti lo guardavano increduli cercando di trattenere le risate.

«Aspetta, aspetta.» fa Rosinante con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi: «Mi stai dicendo che  _Akainu_  si è fatto quell'immenso tatuaggio per coprire il fatto che sei riuscito a bruciarlo?» chiese incredulo.

«Uh, probabile? Perché sono abbastanza sicuro che allora non aveva nessun tatuaggio…» finisce Ichigo un po' perplesso.

A quello Rosinante scoppiò a ridere, seguito ben presto da Marco e Jinbei, così come dal sorrisetto di Law, e le risate strozzate di Ace e Sabo che cercavano di non morire soffocati dai loro cosciotti di carne mentre Luffy ride con la sua risata tipica anche se non ha ben capito perché tutti stiano ridendo.

«Oro! Questo è oro!» esclamò ridendo sfrenato Rosinante, riuscendo a cadere a terra e a prendere fuoco tutto in un unico movimento maldestro, e anche mentre Law si prendeva cura del piccolo incendio sul cappotto di piume nere, lui continuò a ridere senza freni.

«Solo, non ditelo a nessuno.» fece scherzoso e mezzo serio Ichigo, con l'indice davanti alle labbra nel gesto del silenzio: «Altrimenti il cagnaccio mi verrà dietro abbaiando minacce di morte e io non potrò più dormire.»

Le risate raddoppiarono di volume, luminose come le fiamme del falò.

E Ichigo sorrise soddisfatto.

 

«D. non muoiono.»

A questo Marco, Rosinante e Jinbei, gli unici ancora svegli del loro gruppetto riunito attorno al falò, alzarono lo sguardo dalle loro tazze mezze vuote, e con il leggero russare dei più giovani spaparanzati tutti intorno a loro come musica di sottofondo.

«O almeno non nel senso comune,» concesse Ichigo guardando contemplativo la tazzina di sakè: «e credo che tutti voi sappiate cosa intendo; Capitano Roger in fin dei conti è morto solo quando ha voluto lui morire. E gli altri D. non sono per nulla meglio in quell'aspetto.»

«Mi stai dicendo che sono impossibili da uccidere?» chiese Marco scettico, diversi momenti dopo.

«No, solo che sono più difficili da uccidere di una persona normale.» gli rispose esasperato Ichigo roteando gli occhi: «Sta tutto nell'accettazione, l'accettazione della loro stessa morte e se tale requisito non viene raggiunto… loro… non importa cosa fai, continuano a sopravvivere come scarafaggi molesti e come tali insetti fastidiosi te li ritrovi più tardi a infastidirti di nuovo finché non finisce che cerchi di schiacciarli e tutti sappiamo come è andata a Marinford… per fare un esempio.» e Ichigo doveva essere più ubriaco di quel che sembrava per lasciare la lingua andare così tanto a ruota libera: «Infatti l'unico momento in cui ho avuto veramente terrore che Ace morisse è stato quando Sakazuki ha attaccato Luffy anche se stava combattendo contro Ace. Lì sì che ho avuto paura, …perché anche da dove ero io potevo vedere che Ace era disposto a tutto per salvare il suo fratellino, pure morire per lui. E io so, che se non fossi riuscito a intervenire in quel momento, quasi sicuramente Ace non sarebbe qui. E sono sicuro che voi sappiate di cosa io stia parlando.» puntò contro loro l'indice, indicando particolarmente Marco e Rosinante.

Rosinante fece una faccia, come se avesse ingoiato un limone, a tale punzecchiatura, perché lui ben sa di cosa Ichigo sta parlando, dopotutto Law era ancora qui vivo e vegeto.

Non che ha alcuna intenzione di confermarlo – e un braccio si strinse intorno alle spalle di Law tenendolo più stretto contro di sé, – la sicurezza e benessere di Law è e sempre sarà la sua prima priorità.

Ichigo dopo aver lasciato il concetto affondare nelle loro teste si voltò verso Marco serio: «Per questo, quando andrai ad affrontare  _Kurohige_  – sì, lo so che tanto hai intenzione di dargli la caccia, Marco, cosa pensi che sia io, rimbambito? Tutto quello che vuoi, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che ti vuoi vendicare per la morte di  _Shirohige,_  – assicurati che Teach accetti la sua morte, non importa per disperazione o fede perduta o chissà ché, ma l'importante è che nella sua mente non ci sia neppure una goccia di convinzione che nonostante tutto lui ne uscirà da quel combattimento vivo. Altrimenti ce lo ritroveremmo ancora tra i piedi. …come uno scarafaggio.» finì puntandogli nuovamente l'indice contro per sottolineare il suo punto.

«Vedrò di fare del mio meglio, yoi.» fu tutto quello che disse  _Fushicou_ , la sua mente già tramando per assicurarsi il risultato desiderato seguendo il consiglio dato, perché l'affermazione dello  _Shinigami_  aveva un suo certo senso, e Marco riluttantemente doveva ammettere che non aveva mai conosciuto un D. che non fosse morto dopo che aveva accettato la sua morte.

Il Re dei Pirati era un buon esempio di questo.

Tutto considerato era morto solo dopo che avesse raggiunto il suo sogno, e guai a chi si mettesse sulla sua strada, perché sarebbe stato spazzato via dalla tempesta umana che era.

Annuendo a se stesso Ichigo appoggiò la sua tazza a terra, strinse a sé i suoi nipotini più contro di lui e lentamente si distese a terra trascinando i loro corpi inermi con sé e tirando fuori una coperta da non si sa dove e la distese sopra loro quattro: «Bene. Allora ora che ho detto il mio pezzo posso andare a dormire.»

E con gran menefreghismo possibile solo quando si è alzato un po' troppo il gomito si rigirò su un fianco, si assicurò che i suoi nipoti fossero tutti vicini e ben coperti, e salutò con un definitivo: «Buonanotte.»

E si addormentò all'istante sotto le stelle brillanti della notte.

 

«Ehi, Marco.»

 _Fushicou_  si girò da dove stava guardando il mare, posando gli occhi su Ace che gli si era avvicinato in completo silenzio e da solo, la sua famiglia un po' più in là fermi vicino a un costone di roccia sporgente che quietamente osservava i due senza mai perderli di vista – ed era strano vederli così silenziosi ma dopo la sgolata che i quattro si erano fatti mentre si erano presi a urla per tutta la mattina nella foresta a discutere non si sa che o cosa (tuttavia per quanto incomprensibili erano ancora riuscite le loro urla a fargli squillare le orecchie, così come di tutti gli altri pirati) era piuttosto comprensibile che non avessero più molta voce – cercando ovviamente di dar loro un po' di privacy ma rimanendo comunque a vista.

«Che c'è Ace, yoi?»

Il giovane moro lo guardò apprensivo: « _Oyaji_ …» iniziò, non sapendo davvero come fare tale domanda, perché tale domanda significava riconoscere che  _Shirohige_ era davvero e definitivamente morto.

Marco ebbe pietà di lui: «Lo abbiamo già seppellito.»

La faccia di Ace cadde alla risposta.

Il neo capitano sospirò rammaricato: «Avremmo voluto poter aspettare che ci fossi anche tu, ma…»

«Lo so,» tagliò corto Ace con gli occhi a terra: «non è colpa tua, o di qualcun altro. E' solo che avrei voluto esserci anche io quando…» prese un respiro fortificante: «quando  _Oyaji_  fosse stato seppellito.»

Marco gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «Lo so, Ace.»

I due si guardarono con occhi ugualmente tristi.

«Lo so.»

Stringendo la presa che aveva sul suo compagno di ciurma in segno di conforto aggiunse: «Non appena possiamo ti accompagno a visitare la sua tomba, va bene, yoi?»

Ace annuì in accettazione e proprio in quel momento si sentì un Re del Mare ruggire di furore e rabbia, e tutti e cinque di loro si voltarono verso la costa, incuriositi da tale baccano.

«Dai, andiamo a vedere cosa sta succedendo, yoi.» fece Marco avviandosi verso il piccolo accampamento.

Con questo cinque paia di piedi si diresse verso il trambusto lasciando dietro di loro, per un momento, i pensieri tristi e dolorosi.

 

Caos.

Puro e semplice caos.

Schiamazzando come un matto Ichigo guardava, compiaciuto e soddisfatto di sé, l'articolo di giornale che aveva scosso il mondo nel profondo, di nuovo, e a solo poche settimane dalla guerra, sull'ultimo smacco che i marines avevano subito a causa sua, dei suoi amati nipotini e con l'aiuto di Jinbei- _san_  e Rayleigh- _san_.

E con lo zampino, per nulla leggero, di Garp pure.

…Era per questo che Ichigo amava le idee di Rayleigh quando gli veniva lo schiribizzo e decideva che era un idea magnifica e  _spassosa_ quella di confondere tutto e tutto con le sue trovate.

…che stavolta fosse stato il quartier generale della Marina il suo obiettivo era ancora meglio.

Le facce dei marines a vedere chi aveva dirottato una delle loro navi erano state impagabili.

Mettendosi comodo contro il pennone, con i gabbiani che schiamazzavano gioviali e le onde a cullarlo, osservava con affetto le foto di famiglia sul giornale che raccontavano la loro piccola scappatella a Marinford.

Dopo che i sei di loro avevano dirottato una nave da guerra della marina si erano apprestati, per lo shock generale di marines e reporter e semplici curiosi, di circumnavigare l'isola con lui al timone con un sorrisetto sul volto divertito dalle reazioni dei loro spettatori mentre Rayleigh- _san_  e Jinbei- _san_  si occupavano di intercettare le pallottole e le palle di cannone sparate contro di loro mentre i suoi cari nipoti Ace, Sabo e Luffy, uno affianco all'altro, erano invece sulla prua della nave sopra i cannoni mentre osservavano solenni il mare e l'orizzonte mentre lui timonava intorno all'isola di Marinford come da rituale per un funerale in mare.

Tutti loro sapevano che il mondo tale gesto non l'avrebbe mai compreso appieno, tutti loro avrebbero pensato che questo era solo un gesto da parte di Portgas D. Ace per commemorare il suo padre e capitano, dopo che si era sacrificato per permettere a lui e a tutti i suoi altri figli di fuggire dal sanguinoso campo di battaglia che era diventata la piazza di Marineford, e che i suoi fratellini e lui stesso fossero lì solo per accompagnarlo durante la funzione funebre.

E mentre questo era vero, in fin dei conti si era perso il funerale di  _Shirohige_  a causa delle ferite riportate durante la guerra, il vero motivo per cui tutti loro avevano accettato di partecipare a questo schema folle era solo per permettere a Luffy di poter trasmettere in tutta sicurezza e sulla più ampia scala possibile il messaggio che portava dipinto sul braccio.

E loro sapevano che solo i destinatari di tale messaggio avrebbero compreso il vero motivo dietro questo folle gesto.

Ed Ace, oltre a causa dei suoi istinti da fratello maggiore aveva accettato prontamente il piano proposto da Rayleigh- _san_ , nonostante chi lui fosse, perché era in fin dei conti era un ottimo modo per omaggiare il suo  _Oyaji_.

Quale modo migliore se non mostrargli i suoi rispetti se non beffandosi dei marines con tale gesto sfacciato e insolente, nel luogo stesso in cui sarebbe dovuto morire quel fatidico giorno?

E Sabo aveva concordato prontamente quando il  _Mei-Ou_  aveva chiesto se voleva unirsi insieme a loro nel realizzare la sua idea, e a Ichigo e Jinbei- _san_  non ci volle molto ad essere convinti a unirsi a loro ad andare a creare scompiglio.

Con un sorriso Ichigo spianò la pagina di giornale e rise di nuovo mentre leggeva l'articolo, ricordando come i giornalisti e curiosi li avevano seguiti come cuccioli confusi, seguendo la scia di marines svenuti lasciata da Ace, Luffy e Sabo e se stesso.

Gli altri due pirati invece erano rimasti indietro a tenere occupati i pochi marines rimasti al Quartier Generale visto che ora che  _Shirohige_  era morto i disordini causati da pirati, criminali e altri delinquenti comuni si erano solo moltiplicati e in tutti i mari c'era bisogno di rinforzi in massa per poter sedare i disordini che si stavano scatenando su tutti i quattro Blues e la Grand Line (governo idiota, come aveva potuto pensare che uccidere  _Shirohige_  sarebbe potuta essere una buona idea? Non gli era bastata l'esperienza con Roger per sapere che questo tipo di idee non erano buone ma anzi disastri in piena regola per loro?).

Loro quattro, con una consistente scia di marines alle spalle, si erano diretti verso dove era custodita la Ox Bell e i tre fratelli avevano fatto rintoccare insieme per ben sedici volte la campana mentre lui stava a fare la guardia e si occupava della gestione della folla tenendo i marines lontani dai suo nipoti, che anche se erano in piedi e scalcianti erano ancora feriti, stanchi e bendati a causa delle ferite che avevano riportato.

E poi, come tocco finale, i tre fratelli si erano diretti verso le macerie della guerra, e si erano fermati in particolare davanti alla voragine che _Shirohige_  aveva creato dividendo efficacemente la piazza a metà e avevano gettato dei mazzi di fiori nella voragine in segno di omaggio e rispetto per il suo sacrificio, così come per tutti gli altri pirati morti lì per Ace, e togliendosi i loro cappelli dalla testa e poggiandoli contro il petto avevano chinato la testa e recitato una preghiera silenziosa senza riserbo.

Ichigo ridacchiò alla foto pubblicata sul giornale.

Con un dito tracciò le tre figure ritratte nella foto, immortalati per l'eternità per i posteri, in tale posizione solenne mentre si poteva vedere sullo sfondo, oltre a vari marines e Marinford in via di ricostruzione, lui e Garp che si scontravano dietro di loro, lui che parava con Zangetsu i micidiali pugni di Garp mentre diverse  _jigokuchou_  svolazzavano intorno a loro.

Non molti lo sapevano, e Ichigo aveva tutte le intenzioni di lasciare le cose in questo modo, ma dopo che era giunto in questo mondo, aveva scoperto che dopo che eseguiva un  _konso_ , una versione speciale visto che qui le anime dei morti e l'aldilà era strutturato in modo diverso che a casa, poteva purificare un intera zona, in genere un campo di battaglia, dalle anime dei morti che rimanevano attaccate alla terra permettendo loro di andare avanti senza problemi e in cambio dei suoi servigi, per così dire, Ichigo si ritrovava circondato dopo tale atto da un numero pari di _jigokuchou_  alle anime dei morti che aveva pacificato grazie alle sue azioni.

E visto che le farfalle infernali erano ottime per mandare messaggi alle persone senza che nessuno potesse intercettare i messaggi e anche per ritrovare la strada quando ci si perdeva tra le infide acque di questi mari capricciosi, era iniziata a circolare la leggenda che se vedevi una _jigokuchou_  nelle vicinanze potevi star sicuro che lì ci sia stata una morte e che lo  _Shinigami_  fosse passato di lì.

Era da qui che il suo soprannome di  _Shinigami_  si era consolidato fino a far diventare di lui qualcosa simile a un mito o superstizione a chi cavalcava le onde del mare.

E la loro fuga era stata ancora più caotica grazie all'aggiunta di Garp al loro siparietto, con loro fuggendo di gran carriera, i tre fratelli con espressioni terrorizzate, da Garp che dimenava i suoi pugni come un ossesso mentre gridava contro di loro.

Infatti la seconda foto con loro quattro in fuga dal loro nonno pazzoide sotto la prima molto più solenne riusciva sempre a farlo ridere a crepapelle ogni qualvolta che la guardava, dopotutto le facce terrorizzate dei suoi tre nipotini erano immortalate per sempre sulle pagine dei giornali di tutto il mondo e lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di tenersi una coppia di tale foto per ricordo, …e ricatto.

E Garp era stato piuttosto accanito nei suoi doveri di Marine nell'inseguirli durante la loro fuga dall'isola.

E anche se finirono con tutti loro, ma proprio tutti, anche gli altri due che erano rimasti indietro a proteggere la riva e la loro via di fuga, a fuggire terrorizzati da una pioggia di palle di cannone per la calorosa cortesia di Garp, Ichigo sapeva che il vecchio marine non aveva avuto serie intenzioni di catturarli. Era stato più per spettacolo.

Anche se in quel momento, mentre lanciava palle di cannone come se pesassero niente contro di loro, non dava per nulla l'impressione che fosse tutta una messa in scena, anzi, tutto il contrario.

Di sicuro nessuno lo potrà accusare di non essere stato ligio al dovere.

E grazie al loro caro vecchio nonno, ora Marinford era ancora più distrutta di subito dopo la guerra.

Forse Ichigo non avrebbe dovuto mandargli il messaggio attraverso una delle sue  _jigokuchou_  di rimanere a Marinford così che potesse vedere con i suoi stessi occhi come stessero i suoi nipotini dopo tutto quel che era successo.

_…Naaah._

Con un ultima risata mise via la pagina di giornale con la loro avventura impressa sopra dentro il suo  _shihakushou_ , e si appoggiò, mettendosi comodo, contro il mastio della nave da guerra dei marines che aveva distrutto poche ore prima.

Lanciò le restanti pagine di giornale al vento.

Con la certezza che i suoi nipotini sarebbero stati bene – Ace che da ora doveva essersi riunito con la sua ciurma insieme a Marco, Sabo tornato a complottare la caduta del Governo Mondiale con i Rivoluzionari e Luffy ad allenarsi da qualche parte nella Calm Belt con Rayleigh – e la speranza che la ciurma del suo nipotino dal Cappello di Paglia avesse decifrato il messaggio, intrecciò le mani dietro la testa e si rilassò al suono delle grida dei gabbiani, con le pagine del giornale che si disperdevano nella brezza e sotto la dolce luce dell'alba di un nuovo giorno.

Una nuova Era stava iniziando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Owari..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**  
>  Shinigami no Ichigo: Ichigo 'Dio della Morte' lo Shinigami  
>  Fushicou no Marco: Marco la Fenice  
>  Geppo: Moon Step (Passo lunare)  
>  Occhan: zio  
>  Zanpakuto: spada-mieti anime  
>  Shiro: Bianco  
>  Ossan: Vecchio  
>  Rocìn: Il nomignolo da Ronzinate da 'Don Chisciotte della Mancia'  
>  Waterloo: Il nomignolo da 'La Battaglia di Waterloo'  
>  Akainu: Cane Rosso  
>  Akuma no Mi: Frutto del Diavolo  
>  Kurohige: Barbanera  
>  Shirohige: Barbabianca  
>  Oyaji: Padre  
>  Mei-Ou: Re Oscuro  
>  Jigokuchou: Farfalla Infernale  
>  Konso: Sepoltura dell'Anima  
>  Shihakushou: Abbigliamento delle Anime Morte
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note dell'Autrice:**  
>  E' con mio grande rammarico annunciarvi che dopo otto lunghi anni di onorato servizio il mio alimentatore del computer è morto e... ok, va bene, la smetto. Però è vero, il piccoletto mi è morto e mi ha lasciata appiedata per un bel po'. Senza contare che poi sono partita in vacanza, dopo sono stata male non c'ero con la testa e il computer ha assunto un nuovo alimentatore ma io non c'ero con la storia, poi sono stata male ancora un po' di più e fortunatamente l'altro giorno ho avuto un illuminazione divina che mi ha permesso di buttare giù le parti mancanti del capitolo (praticamente tutto), le idee c'erano ma non riuscivo a organizzarle come Lo Scritto comanda.  
>  Quindi sì, eccomi qui, questo ultimo giorno dell'Anno a darvi l'ultimo capitolo promesso di questa storia con un buon mese di ritardo. Chiedo scusa per questo ma non lo faccio a posta ma finisco sempre per essere una ritardataria cronica.  
>  Spero vivamente che vi piaccia, che l'attesa ne sia valsa la pena ecc. ecc. ... ... ...  
>  Forse di questa storia ne farò un seguito, un giorno (molto lontano), o ne faccia delle tante piccole AU di come avrebbe potuta andare se si cambia un piccolo minuscolo dettaglio.  
>  Quindi...  
>  _Ja ne!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **E**  
>  Buon Capodanno!  
>  Felice Anno Nuovo!
> 
> Devil-san


End file.
